Living a New Life
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: Rated for language! Maxmillion Pegasus came to me and asked if I wanted to live a new life, I didnt know what to say. Chapter 17 up!
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: I have written this story like months ago and some of my friends thought it was pretty good, so I thought I would post it up and see what you guys think. Well, on with the story!

Living a new life

Chapter 1: Making a decision

The icy cold wind blew in to the quiet night of the small city. RoseMarie Rangel sat on her porch, looking up to the clear night sky. There were hardly lights on, so the stars shined brightly than ever, the moon shinning down on everything in sight.

She picked the brightest star and silently said, "I wish my life could be different or at least the way I wished my life went."

The star twinkled as if it heard her wish but she just ignored it and thought how her life could be.

~Next day~

RoseMarie was walking to her locker, too deep in thought. 'I love being late, no one is around or hitting you, when you're trying to get to your locker.' She thought, putting in the combination to her locker.

As soon as she got the books she needed, and put some things she didn't needed, she closed her locker and started to go to her class. RoseMarie turned the corner, bumping into somebody. She dropped her books, as the person dropped hot coffee all over her sweater.

"Hot, hot!" She kneeled down to the floor, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you." She said quickly, picking up her books.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who wasn't looking and spilled coffee all over you." The man said, picking up some papers that fell out of her notebook.

"But it was my fault for not paying attention." She stood up and looked at the man. 'He looks familiar.' He handed her the papers he picked up, "thank you." She put the papers in her folder, as she walked to her locker. She redid her combination and took off the sweater, taking a blue jacket.

"Look, I'm going to the principle office. Let me get you a pass, so you wont be late for class."

RoseMarie looked at the man, closing her locker. "Um... sure, why not. Thank you Mr. um..."

"Pegasus."

"Thank you, Mr. Pegasus."

They walked not to far from the locker bay and into the principle office. As they walked in, a woman in her late 40s turned around. "Oh, Mr. Pegasus, you're early, and I see someone is with you. Was she bothering you?"

"No, I accidentally bumped into her and I need to get her a pass for class, so she won't be late."

"Yes, no problem."

~7th period~

"So he bumped into you and spill coffee all over you and _you_ said you were sorry!" RoseMarie nodded yes. Her friend, Don, was the only person in art class who didn't go to the field trip. "You're too polite! He should be sorry, not you!"

"And you're right, she shouldn't be sorry but I did apologize to her."

Don and RoseMarie looked towards the door and saw the man who bumped into her that morning. The art teacher saw Mr. Pegasus and rushed over to him, "hello Mr. Pegasus, what can I do for you?"

Don leaned over to RoseMarie and whispered, "you were right, he does look familiar and I know who!"

She turned to him, "who?!"

"Maxmillion Pegasus, from Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"NO WAY!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention. She cleared her throat, "Nelly is going to perform in California." and with that, everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

"Nice cover."

"Thanks, but are you sure it's really him? I mean, he's an anime!"

"Yeah I know. But I swear it's him!"

The art teacher came towards them, "RoseMarie, Mr. Pegasus would like to speak with you in private."

She turned to Don and whispered, "if my soul is taken away, find a look-a-like Yugi Muto or you and duel to get my soul back!" He nodded.

She got up from the table and walked out of the classroom, looking around. She saw him sitting down on one of the tables in the lunch area and walked towards him.

"My art teacher said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, please sit." She sat across from him, fidgeting with the zipper of her coat.

He folded his hands on top of the table, gazing at her before speaking. He didn't say anything for a while, making RoseMarie even more nervous.

Finally, he leaned forward, "how would you like to live a different life?"

RoseMarie was taken by surprise of the sudden question, "I-ah-I-" she stuttered, 'could my wish actually come true!?'

Pegasus smiled from her reaction and stood up, "I'll give you till tomorrow to give me your answer." and with that, he walked away, leaving RoseMarie feeling all emotion there was to feel.

She sat there for couple of minutes, thinking about what Pegasus has just said. 'Live a different life. What I always wished for. Should I? Should I trust Pegasus? But what about my friends and my family?'

RoseMarie got up, walking back into the classroom, not even bothering to tell an anxious Don.

When RoseMarie got home, she went straight up to her room, putting her books on the desk and falling backwards on her bed. She continue to think what Pegasus' has told her and tried to figure out what she should do.

~Next day~

RoseMarie had decided what she was going to do. Now all she had to do was wait for Pegasus to come and get her. She was nervous all day, not able to do any of her work, and she continue to change her mind of her decision, back and forth. But Pegasus finally got her around 7th period, waiting for her in the principle office, just the two alone.

"Nice to see you again, RoseMaire. Had you made your decision?"

"Ye-yes. I have decided to go but I have a question thought,"

He nodded, holding up a hand, "your friends and family wont remember anything, so you don't have to worry about them."

RoseMarie smiled sadly, "okay, when do I leave?"

Pegasus grinned, "right about... now."

A white light filled the small room and out to any one who knew RoseMarie, erasing their memory of her.

****

A/N: So how was it so far? Good? Bad? If I don't get at least one review, I'll delete this story, so please R&R!


	2. welcome to the city of Domino

****

A/N: Will I'm glad that one person liked it! I live in America, so I don't know what the dark half's are name, only some, for example, Bakura is going to be the innocent one and Yami Bakura is going to be the evil one! Well here's ch. 2 for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owned Yugioh! just RoseMarie, 'cause that's me!  
  
Chapter 2:Welcome to the city of Domino!

When RoseMarie opened her eyes, she saw waves and a sunset. She sat up in daze, looking at her surroundings, realizing she was at the beach. She looked to her right and saw a backpack with a envelope on top. She opened it, taking the letter out.

'RoseMarie,

You will go to Kaiba land in town. There you will meet Seto Kaiba, you would say your code name, 'DSQ,' and he will give you a couple of things I left for you. Like your new name, your key to your apartment, and something that was destined for you. I wont be back but I'll keep in touch to see how you're doing. And Kaiba will be like your guardian. The directions to Kaiba land are in your car, so hurry up and find Kaiba right now.

Pegasus'

Her eyes were wide after finishing reading the letter. "I have a _car_!? YES!" She jumped up and turned around.

She saw her dream car, a 2003 Cadillac Escalade V8 4X4, four door, the color black. She picked up the backpack, got the keys that hang from the zipper and ran towards her car. She got in and started it. She looked around the car and under the seat to see any CDs. Under the seat, she took out a CD holder and looked through it. She grabbed a blank CD and put in the CD player. 'Batter up,' by Nelly, started playing, so RoseMarie put the volume almost full blast, putting the windows down, she went into town, the directions to Kaiba land on her hands.

An hour later, she finally found Kaiba land. She parked her car in front, putting all the windows up and got out, locking it. She started up the stairs but stop when she heard some guys raping the song she just heard. She walked over to them, tapping her fingers against her thighs.

One of the guys saw her an asked her, "do you know the song?" she nodded, "why not rap it?" All the other guys stopped raping to look at her.

RoseMarie grinned at them, "okay. But I'll do it from the beginning." She cleared her throat.

"I say the fish don't fry in the kitchen  
Beans don't burn on the grill (that's right)  
It took a whole lot of tah-ryin  
Just to get up that hill  
I said but now we're up in the BIG LEAGUES  
My dirty it's our turn at bat  
  
And just as long as we livin, it's Lunatics playa  
It ain't nuttin wrong with that, huh - batter up  
I'm the first to swing  
I'ma run with that give-me-what-you-got thing, hot wings  
Fuck a dub, smoke an ounce, show me love  
  
Hit the club, me and T-Luv holla what  
I put my mack down, she throw a curve ball  
She owed Milli smoked that herb and some Llly-bone  
She tip-top 'em, Optimo  
First base, god livin like a worst race  
  
First chase, throw yo' people and yo' kind  
Second lesson, smoke that herb and clear yo' mind  
It's about time, second base wisdom rhyme  
Sittin strong, skipped third base and headed home  


Third baseman just don't understand baby what the bong

What the fuck wrong, with this world today  
With these girls today, diamonds and pearls the way  
You wasn't fuckin with me, leave, for the wrap that's in my seed  
Now you stays on yo knees cause we's be in the big league  
Cause we's be in the big leauge  
  
I say the fish don't fry in the kitchen  
Beans don't burn on the grill (that's right)  
It took a whole lot of tah-ryin  
Just to get up that hill  
I said but now we're up in the BIG LEAGUES  
My dirty it's our turn at bat  
  
And just as long as we livin, it's Lunatics playa  
It ain't nuttin wrong with that, huh - batter up  
Well you should see me now, I'm eatin Wheaties now  


I'm stealin second and third and lookin home peepin greedy now  
See me now, people call me speedy now  
Known for runnin the quickest miles  
hit and run in any town, any ground  
  
Rules 'fore I hit it, split it, lick it and quit it  
And hit it, lick it, did I say lick it, (yeah) fuck it, lick it  
Ain't no shame in my game, that normal shit ain't my thang  


If I stick with my dick then put your mouth on my brains  
I maintain through the atmosphere, what we got here

A sucka in fear, hear the roars and the cheers  
From the crowd when I take the mile, let me show 'em how  
Hit the ball on the ground and make 'em get down

I say the fish don't fry in the kitchen  
Beans don't burn on the grill (that's right)  
It took a whole lot of tah-ryin  
Just to get up that hill  
I said but now we're up in the BIG LEAGUES  
My dirty it's our turn at bat  
  
And just as long as we livin, it's Lunatics playa  
It ain't nuttin wrong with that, huh - batter up  
I want my name not, not said but screamed  
I went from fantasies to dreams, dreams to bigger things  
I'm like Bennett I been in it since, ninety-three  
  
You can tell cause my L angle 90 degrees  
I'ma sixteen year-old school boy, platinum skills  
Swear to tell the real, the whole real to make a mill'  
I lie little but still, talk straight up like motto  
  
I could tell you somethin now, you think twice about it tomorrow  
I promise, I gets deeper than file cabinets when rappin  
Money, money, money, money what's happenin  
I'm comin up like family members in basements, and I stay bent  
  
Make a milli to play with, buy a building you can pay me  
And the 'tic is who I came with  
You know how we do, we do, we do, we do, we do, we do I say the fish don't fry in the kitchen  
  
Beans don't burn on the grill (that's right)  
It took a whole lot of tah-ryin  
Just to get up that hill  
I said but now we're up in the BIG LEAGUES  
My dirty it's our turn at bat  
  
And just as long as we livin, it's Lunatics playa  
It ain't nuttin wrong with that, huh - batter up." She rapped the whole song, with a little help from some of the guys with the backup, without missing any words or beat.

"Tight! You're pretty cool." One of them said.

"I never heard a girl rap before." Said another.

"I never met a girl who liked rap before." another one said.

"We'll, I have to go and meet someone. See you guys soon." RoseMarie said, walking into Kaiba land.

She looked around but didn't see Seto anywhere. The place was crowded with many kids walking around with their friends. RoseMarie was about to turn around but bumped into somebody, making them both fall to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was walking." She said really fast.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention anyways." sat the guy with brown hair and green eyes.

'Tristan? Wow, he still looks the same as the show.' RoseMarie thought, as she continues to look around.

"Are you lost?"

RoseMarie snapped her head to him, "what?"

"Hey Tristan! What's taking you so long?" said another guy, he had multi color hair.

"Hey Yami, I just bumped into somebody on accident."

Yami looked at RoseMaire on her tiptoes, turning her head all over the place. "Are you okay? Are you looking for someone?"

RoseMarie turned to Yami, blushing a little, "I'm looking for Seto Kaiba, someone said he was here."

Before Yami could ask why she was looking for him, the whole gang came up to them, including Mokuba and Seto.

"You must be _her,_ DSQ. Follow me. We have to talk in private." Seto said, saying the word her in disgust.

He started walking towards a single door on the side, RoseMarie followed him. He opened the door, letting her go in first, than closed the door behind him.

The group stood in the middle of Kaiba land, "that was really weird. Who was she anyways? And what kind of name is 'DSQ'?" Tea asked.

"That's not her name, it's her code name. No one knows who she is but Seto and Pegasus." Mokuba said, getting everyone's attention.

"What does Pegasus want with her?" Yugi asked, really confuse.

~Inside the room~

"Here is your folder, your key to the apartment, and a lock box." Kaiba handed her all of her stuff and an old box covered in gold and sand.

"A lock box? There's no key?" RoseMarie asked confused, looking at the box in front of her.

Kaiba shook his head no, "no, and none of my people could open it, it's really weird."

RoseMarie looked at the rusted lock, "do you have a screwdriver or something small, sharp and doesn't break easily?"

"Yeah, here." Kaiba handed her a small screwdriver.

She took the screwdriver from him, than took a bobby pin out of her hair and started to pick the lock. In a few seconds, the box opened, "nothing to it." she said, smiling.  
  
She opened it all the way to reveal a necklace and a note. She picked up the note and read it out loud, "ye who opens tis box, is destine to wear tis lost item, the power will come from within." She picked up the necklace and looked at it carefully.  
  
**A/N: Wow, it's pretty long, huh? What is this necklace and what powers does it have? Please R&R to find out!**


	3. Welcome to Domino High

****

A/N: I actually got another review! *dances around the room* thank you Schala85 for reviewing! and I think I will start calling Bakura, Ryou and Yami Bakura, Bakura,('cause typing Yami Bakura does get tiring!) Anyways, this next chapter has a little of Gundam Wing, but it's mainly about Yugioh, I was hyper when I was writing this chapter! Oh, and Schala85, you can keep Bakura(Yami), I don't like him anyways!^_^ Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owned Yugioh! just the character Katia, 'cause that's me!  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome to Domino High!

RoseMarie looked at the necklace carefully. It was covered all in gold with some Egyptian writing on it but she couldn't read it. She shrugged her shoulders and put the necklace on, shoving the apartment key in her jacket pocket.

RoseMarie stood up, holding a folder, "thank you for everything, Mr. Kaiba."

"I'll call you in couple of days to see if you got the job at my company."

"Okay." She walked out of the room, followed by Seto.

"The only reason I'm your guardian is because Mokuba overheard Pegasus and me talking and begged me to take you in." Seto said, as they got closer to the group, who were waiting for them fro 5 minutes.

RoseMarie looked down, her face overshadowed by her hair. "I see. Will thanks for nothing, I guess. Where is my apartment building?"

"It's in the folder."

"Right. Bye." She said, her voice shaking a little. She walked past the group, not even bothering to say bye to them.

Everyone watched her leave, as a tear fell down her cheek, not even bothering to wipe it. They turned to Seto, Mokuba speaking up before everyone else, "why did you tell her Seto?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Hey Kaiba, what does Pegasus want wit her?" Joey asked.

"How the hell should I know, you mutt." Joey growled at him, Tristan and Yugi keeping him back. Yami shook his head, running after RoseMarie.

RoseMarie reached her car, getting in, tears falling down her cheeks. She started her car, putting down the windows. She decided to open the folder, to find out her new identity. She looked over the paper, having to memorize everything.

  
Name: Katia Masaki  
Age: 15  
Weight: 105  
Height: 5'3"  
Hair: light brown with blonde/caramel streaks  
Eyes: ruby/honey brown  
Origin: Hispanic/Akkadian (A/N: I got that name from the Scorpion King!)  
birth of Origin: Colton, California America  
Family: Ray, brother.  
Guardian: Seto Kaiba  
Address: 6322 73rd St. floor 15, Apt. 216, Domino, Japan  
Bio: Driving since 13 years old, her parents died two years ago, in the last war by a mobile suit. And just moved here from America, after her parents died. A year ago, has won the title of Queen of games.

"Excuse me."

Katia looked up to see Yami by her window, "can I help you?"

"Look, don't let Kaiba get to you, it's just the way he is." He gave a reassuring smile. 

"Oh, my name is Yami Muto, by the way." He stuck out his hand.

She smiled back, "Nice to meet you. My name is Katia Masaki." She shook his hand.

"If you need anything, just call me." He said, writing something on a piece of paper. He handed it to her.

Katia looked at the number, than to him, "I will." He walked away.

Katia drove through the city, looking for her apartment building and getting to know the city, since she will be living there for now on. Katia found the apartment building and parked her car. She walked in to the lobby, going towards the elevators. She pressed the up button and walked inside as the doors opened.

Katia pressed the number 15 and started looking through her backpack. She found another envelop, taking it out. She opened it to reveal $1,000 and a bankcard, with another note. She grabbed the note, putting the money back into the backpack.

'RoseMarie,

As you might have found out already, your name is now Katia. I left you a $1,000 for you to spend or save or whatever you wish to do with it. I know that Kaiba said he was going to call you in couple of days for the job at his company but the money is so you wont starve to death and run out of clean clothes. I'll check up on you once in a while to see how you're doing. See you soon.

Pegasus.'

She folded the note and put it in her back pocket. The elevator finally stopped, Katia stepped out and went to the right. She finally found her apartment and went inside. She closed the door and walked into the living room, she saw her stereo and TV, and some new furniture.  
  
She walked to her right, and down the hall. She saw 3 doors, the one on the left was the bathroom, with some shampoo, conditioner, soap, and toothpaste. The one in front of it was a guestroom, the whole room colored in a dark green.

Finally, she walked into the one in the meddle, which she already guessed, her room. It was a royal blue color, walls and her covers on her bed; the whole apartment floor was wooden, like she imagined it. Katia walked to the closet and saw all of her clothes hung up nice and neat, next she walked into her bathroom and saw all her make-up, brushes and blow dryer.

She walked back to her bed and fell backwards on it, she sighed, "it's great and all but... I'm alone." She closed her eyes and imagined her parents and brother with her. As she remembered them, she drifted off to sleep, thinking about them.

The phone ranged, causing Katia to wake up. She looked at the clock on her side drawer and saw that she was asleep for couple of hours. She picked up the cordless phone and pressed the talk button, "hello?"  
  
_"Katia, it's Seto."_  
  
"Hey Seto, was up? How'd you get my number?"  
  
_"Pegasus gave it to me. The reason I called is to tell you that the school changed the rule of wearing uniforms, so now you can wear regular clothes and not uniforms."_  
  
"Oh great! I hate uniforms!"  
  
_"I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you to school. I need to get you registered and all that crap."_  
  
"Sure, what time does school start anyways?"  
  
_"8:30 and ends at 4:30pm, so I'll pick you up at 8:00, be ready."_

"I will, don't worry, see you tomorrow, bye."  
  
_"Bye."_

She hanged up; "*sighs* at least I don't have to wake up early anymore! Better go take a shower." Katia got up and walked to her bathroom.  
  
~Next day~

Katia woke up to the sound of her alarm clock; she turned it off and realized she had only half an hour to get ready.  
  
She stretched and walked to her closet, picking out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black V-neck shirt, that said 'Hottie' in white, glitter all over and blue flames in the back ground. She put on her K-Swiss shoes, letting the tongues stick out.  
  
She started to make coffee, waiting for Seto to pick her up. As soon as she was finished, she picked up her backpack, grabbed her jacket and keys, the doorbell ranged. She opened it, "hey Seto, Mokuba, want to come in?"  
  
"No thanks, we have to get going, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my coffee." She grabbed her coffee and locked her apartment.  
  
After they dropped off Mokuba, they headed to Domino High. Seto led Katia to the office.  
  
In the office, a lady around her 20's, sat behind the desk, typing something into the computer, "excuse me miss," Seto said, startling the lady.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"I'm here to register a new student."  
  
"Okay," she looked over to Katia, "and what's your name dear?"  
  
"Katia Masaki ma'ma."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The lady looked through some piles of folders and pulled out Katia's folder, she took out her schedule, handing it to Katia and another paper, handing it to Seto, "please write down who we should contact if she's sick or hurt, Mr. Kaiba." Seto nodded and wrote down his name, "okay, are you the only one Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes, I'm her guardian."  
  
"Okay, will you can explain the rules to Miss Masaki and help her find her classes." Seto nodded and he and Katia walked out.  
  
"Can I see your schedule?" Kaita nodded and handed it to him. Seto looked over her schedule and stopped in front of a locker, number 416, "here's your locker, your combination right under your ID number, and you can put your books in right now. You have English II first period and you have it with me. In fact half of your classes are with me."  
  
"Great." Katia mouthed, taking out her folder, she put her backpack in the locker and closed it. She put on her jacket. "Will, show me the way to my first class."  
  
Seto and Katia went inside the classroom, "go ahead and sit where ever you want." Seto said, walking towards a seat in the middle.  
  
Katia walked towards the back, sitting in the corner by the window. The bell ranged and all the students took their seats as soon as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student, Miss Masaki would you please come up and introduce yourself."  
  
Katia nodded and walked up to the front, "my name is Katia Masaki, I'm 15 and I just moved her from America."  
  
"And what does your parents do for a living, any siblings?"  
  
Katia looked sad, "I had one brother, we were one year apart and he lives with my aunt in America, both my parent's are dead from the war two years ago. A Mobile suit destroyed the plane they were on."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Masaki. You may take your seat."

  
Katia went to her seat and looked at her notebook, she had couple of pictures in front of her friends and family, 'I miss you guys so much.' a tear slid down but she quickly wiped it away, no one saw it but a guy with white hair, two rows and a seat away.  
  
Katia didn't talk much in her classes and during lunch, she went up to the library. It was 7th period, (A/N: I don't know how many classes there are in Japan but I have 7 classes.) home room, the teacher was asleep, so the kids watched Yami and Seto duel, while Katia sat at her seat looking out the window, watching the sun sitting.  
  
"Why aren't you cheering Kaiba on?" said a strange, yet a familiar voice.  
  
Katia looked up and saw a very familiar face but she couldn't place it from were she saw him, "because I already know who's going to win."  
  
He put a eyebrow up, "and who is going to win?"

"Yami, with the dark Magician." 'who are you?!' she screamed in her head, 'I know I saw you somewhere before but where?!' She mentally cried.  
  
The guy walked away to see the rest of the duel, since it was almost over.  
  
'I've seen that white hair and brown eyes before!'  
  
**A/N: Will that's it! I hope you liked it, should I continue? Please R&R. **


	4. The lost item's power

****

A/N: Will here's chapter 4! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owned Yugioh! just the character Katia  
  
Chapter 4: The lost item's power!  
  
"I play the dark Magician, meaning I won this duel Kaiba!" Seto growled.  
  
The guy turned to Katia, who was holding something from around her neck, her eyes closed, 'how did she know the pharaoh was going to win!?' he started walking towards her but stopped when he saw something gold catch his eye.  
  
Katia opened her eyes and let go of her necklace, the guy's eye's went wide, 'an other millennium item!? NO! There's only 7 of them.' He looked closer, 'it cant be!?' he walked up to her, "hey, what's the name of your necklace?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
'Can it be true? Did the pharaoh's father really make the lost item?!'  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine." he walked away,  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"Damn Yami!" Seto growled, sitting next to her, "what was weird Katia?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, Hey do you know that guy's name over there." Katia pointed to a guy sitting next to someone who looked like twins but one looked evil and the other sweet.  
  
"Yeah, the one on the right is Ryou, and on the right left is-"  
  
"Bakura?" Katia interrupted him, realizing who it was.

Kaiba looked at her weird, "yeah, how did you know?" Seto waited for Katia to give him an answer but she kept staring at Bakura, fear in her eyes, but Seto didn't see that.  
  
He looked at his deck on his hand, "I guess someone already found a crush, on her first day too." he said with sarcasm at the end, Katia looked at Seto.

  
"What the hell are you talking about!? I don't have a crush on Bakura! Seto, I just told him I have a lost item!"  
  
Seto just kept on looking through his deck, "SO?"  
  
"What? What do you mean 'So'?"  
  
"I mean, I don't care!" He got up and walked away.  
  
'This is bad! Okay, calm down, let's see... Oh! I know how, what Iris has told me last night! I could use it's power! But what kind of power did she say that it had?'

*Flash back: Dream*  
  
Katia walked into a dark temple, a thick mist around her feet, she noticed on the walls were hieroglyphics of ancient Egypt. There were also some pictures of some queen that looked like her. She walked into a platform in the middle, that had the same design on her lost item.  
  
"Hello, Katia." said an evil yet innocent voice.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Do not fear me. For I am a part of you."  
  
"What?" a ghostly figure came out of the shadows, she was exactly like Katia only instead of her brown hair going down behind her knee's, it went to the middle of her back and instead of ruby eye's, she had sky blue eye's.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Iris. I am here to tell you about your lost item powers."  
  
"What about it's power?"  
  
"It has the power that no millennium item has. The pharaoh feared their power, so he locked them away, and me getting locked into the necklace."  
  
"And how did you get locked into it?"  
  
"About 5,000 years ago, I found this lost item by the Nile River one day, I found out that it had magical powers, so I used the power to help my people, but soon the power was to great for me, so the pharaoh locked me in it, and locked the necklace deep in an temple, were no human can touch it. That is until one of the people who hold the millennium eye, gave the necklace to you; for you were the only one who can opened it."  
  
"So what kind of power does it have?"  
  
"The only thing I can tell you right now is, that it can create or erase things or memories; even to stop or go back in time." Iris started to fade away,  
  
"Wait, when can I found out the rest of it's power?"  
  
"When the time has come."  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"Yes, soon."  
  
*End of flash back: Dream*  
  
'Okay it has the power to create or erase things, memories and even stop or go back in time?' Katia nodded, 'I'll erase his memories and Ryou's too, just in case.' Katia closed her eyes, "stop time for a while, for I need time to cast my spell."  
  
Bakura, and Yami felt a powerful power, than the whole room was filled with a blue light, blinding everyone.  
  
Katia opened her eyes and saw everyone frozen. She cleared her throat, "erase the memories of those who know of my lost item, and never let them remember of this power."  
  
Her necklace started to glow, than it faded, she looked around the room, "should I put things back to normal? Or have some fun first? Nah."  
  
She snapped her fingers and everything unfroze. Nobody remembered the bright blue light, and Bakura doesn't remember the lost item or Yami when they felt the power.  
  
Then the bell ranged for the end of the day, "do you want a ride?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I have to go talk to Mrs. De La Rosa right now."  
  
"Fine, bye."  
  
"Bye, tell Mokuba I said hi." Seto nodded and left the room.

Katia grabbed her folder and walked to her locker. She took out her backpack, put her folder in and walked down the hall to her English class.  
  
Katia knocked, "come in." Katie opened the door and walked in, "hello Katia, I'm glad you came."

Katia noticed that there were some students sitting quietly, some sleeping and some staring off to space, "I'm sorry, did I come in a bad item?"  
  
"No, I'm just serving detention this week. But lets not talk about that now, I read that poem you handed in today, it was very good! I mean, it takes my students at least a day to write a poem but you just wrote it in like 5 minutes!"  
  
"Um, thank you, Mrs. De La Rosa. I mean, it's really nothing, I just love to write poems, and songs, that's why it was so easy for me."  
  
"Nothing? You have a talent Katia! You can't let it slip away. I talked to the principle to let you write a poem for graduation this Saturday."  
  
"I um, I mean it's an honor for me because I'm a sophomore and I'm writing a poem for graduates but why me? There are other sophomore's with the same talent, maybe better."  
  
"No! you are the first one who's truly good at this, please Katia take this offer." Mrs. De La Rosa said, with pleading eye's.

Katia sighed, "what kinda of poem do I have to write?"  
  
"Thank you Katia, just about graduation or after graduation, it doesn't matter, just be at he football field at 8:00."  
  
Katia nodded and left, 'Don was right! I'm to nice and polite!' She walked down the quite street, 'okay, why do I have a feeling that someone is watching me?' Katia looked around but saw no one.  
  
A guy on top of a tree, hid in the shadow's, "I wonder who she is? I feel a great power from her? But what kind of power does she have? It feels familiar, and powerful. I better follow her." the guy said, waiting for her to be in a distance, so he can jump down and follow her.  
  
**A/N: Will that's it! So Please R&R. **


	5. Old family, new friends, new enemies

****

A/N: Here's ch. 5!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but Katia and the poem!  
  
Chapter 5: Old family, new friends, new enemies  
  
Katia stepped out of the elevator and headed to her apartment. When she got closer, she saw a box by the door. She picked it up and opened her apartment. She walked towards the coffee table, putting down the box, she opened it and saw a videotape and a deck of cards. She grabbed the videotape and put in the VCR. Pegasus than came on the screen.  
  
_"Katia, if you are watching this tape, it means something has happened to me."_  
  
Katia gasped, and sat on top of the coffee table,  
  
_"Meaning I'm no longer here. The light did not affect your brother and 7 of your friends. They still remember you because the love and friendship is too strong! I gave them your address and they well keep in touch with you. And they will never forget you. And for the deck of cards, they're yours because I believe that you deserve them. *sighs* I know I promise to look out for you but it looks like Kaiba will be doing that for now on." He smiled, "take care Katia, and good luck in your new life."_  
  
Than the tape ended.  
  
Katia sat there and whispered, "bye... Pegasus." She turned off the TV. and ejected the tape.  
  
"So he's really gone?"  
  
"Wha-?" Katia looked around and saw Iris leaning against the wall in her ghostly form, "don't sneak up on me! Geez!"  
  
Iris chuckled, "sorry."  
  
"Yeah, he's really gone. I can't believe it though. I mean, I really didn't like Pegasus but he did bring my dreams to real, you know? Are you my yami now or what?"  
  
Iris nodded, "I knew, that the reincarnation of myself would probably come from another world or dimension, and had to be brought back to this world or dimension. And yes, I am now your yami."  
  
Katia looked in the box and picked up the deck of cards, there were familiar cards and some new cards she didn't know.  
  
The phone ranged, startling her a little, "you know, you're really jumpy."  
  
"Yeah, I know Hello?"  
  
_"I just found out that you'll be working in my company as my sectary."   
_  
"Okay, when do I start?"  
  
_"Monday, after school. I expect to see you there early. I will have somebody teach you what to do and I will give you your first assignment."_  
  
"Don't worry Seto, I'll be there early."  
  
_"Good. See you than."_  
  
She hung up, "now for that graduation poem." She sat on the table with a pen and a blank paper.  
  
"Do you really have to write a stupid poem for this graduation?"  
  
Katia looked at her yami, "yes! I promise Mrs. De La Rosa, and I can't let her down."  
  
"You're too nice! I'm not even like that!"  
  
"That's what everyone says! UGH!"  
  
~Saturday night, 8:30~  
  
"And now please put your hands together for our very own sophomore, Katia Masaki, who will read a poem."  
  
Katia walked up to the microphone. She was wearing a black skirt and tank top, with some slip on high heels, her hair up and curled at the bottom.  
  
"Thank you, the poem I'm reading is untitled and is by me." Katia cleared her throat. "Your time has come to leave your teenage years and become adults,  
Thinking your adventure is done but your wrong,  
For the real adventure has just begun.  
  
You may have to work twice as hard and have less fun but you'll never forget your high school years!  
Your memories of friends, parties, relationships, breakups, happiness, and tears will always be in your mind and hear,  
  
And now the time has come to leave high school forever,  
You may not be ready, you may be scared but that's what life is all about,  
Congratulations graduates, year 2003!  
Make your goals and dreams come true."  
  
Everyone clapped and whistled as soon as she was done, [[great job, Katia.]]  
  
[Thanks Iris.]  
  
When the ceremony was done, Katia went to her car to go home, before she got in though, an envelope was on her windshield. She picked it up and opened it:  
  
_'You may have found out it's power but the lost item will be mine!'_  
  
Katia looked up from the letter and looked around but saw no one, she quickly got into her car and went home. As Katia got inside her apartment, she went straight to her bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed, for she wanted an early start on seeing the rest of the city.  
  
But that night, Katia couldn't sleep, the letter freaked her out. "What could that letter mean?"  
  
"Maybe someone from my past, who is here in the present."  
  
Katia looked confused at her yami, "why do you think that Iris?"  
  
Iris sighed and sat at the edge of her light half's bed, "when I found out the item's power, there were many priest, priests, and heirs to the lands of Egypt who wanted the power of my item. There was this one heiress, who betrayed her family and wanted the lost item so badly but I could not remember her name."  
  
Katia was about to say something but the phone ranged, startling her, and Iris. She looked at her clock, "who the hell would be calling at 2:30 in the morning?" She picked up the phone, "hello?"  
  
_"Katia, it's Ray. what's wrong?" _as if sensing her fear, Ray knew something was wrong,  
  
"Ray?! Man, you have bad manners, don't you ever remember mom teaching you to say hi first? And what do you mean?"  
  
_"Hi, how are you? I have a feeling something is wrong, so I decided to call, even though it's late. By the way, why are you up so late, anyways?"_  
  
Katia rolled her eyes at her brother's rudeness, "will, first of all, I assume Pegasus told you about my lost item?"

__

"Yeah, he did."

"Will, I got a letter and it said, 'you may have found out it's power but the lost item will be mine!' And it freaked me out, so I can't sleep."  
  
_"Do you know who sent the letter?"_  
  
"No, there was no name or nothing. I looked around but saw no one."  
  
_"Why don't you call a friend or someone who's nice to come over so you wont be alone?"  
_  
"But I don't-" Katia stopped herself as she remember Yami giving her his number. "Okay, I will. It's good to hear you."  
  
_"You too sis. I better go, my next class is going to start. Bye." He hung up._  
  
"I'm such an idiot! I totally forgot about his number!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Katia got out of bed, and walked over to the dresser, going through her backpack. She than found Yami's number. She walked back to her bed and sat down, Indian style. She held the phone, looking at the number.

"What are you doing?" Iris asked.

"This guy name Yami Muto gave me his number just incase I needed anything, to call him."

"But it's the middle of the night."

"I know that. But I really need somebody with me. I feel like who ever knows of the lost item is still watching me." Katia took in a deep breath and dialed the number.

It rang a couple of time before somebody answered, _"h-hello?"_

Katia closed her eyes, "i-is Y-Yami th-there?" She stutter out, hoping they wont get mad.

"This is he. Who's this?"

"I-It's Katia Masaki. Listen, sorry for calling you so late, I'll just let you go back to sleep an-"

Yami interrupted her, _"it's fine, don't worry about it. I *did* tell you to call me if you needed anything. But I guess I should have said what time."_

Katia smiled, even though he couldn't see it, "ya, I guess you're right. Um, I was wondering if you can come over. You see, I got a weird letter today and now I'm spooked out about it and I don't want to stay alone."

She heard him yawn a little, _"sure, just give me your address and I'll be there less than 20 minutes."_

Katia sat in her living room, waiting for Yami to arrive. There was a knock and Katia stood up quickly, walking towards the door. She unlocked it and opened it to see Yami there in blue pants and a white shirt, with a backpack, which she figure some extra clothes.

She smiled apologetic, "come in."

"Thanks." he said, walking in.

Katia closed the door behind him, "thanks for coming out so late. I just couldn't stay alone. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. And don't worry, I understand. May I ask though, what the letter said?" Yami sat down on the round table in the middle of the kitchen.

Katia put two cups down and poured some hot tea, that she just made, "I can't actually, it's kinda private."Yami was going to say something but Katia interrupted him, "it's an old family problem."

"Oh, I see. Will, don't worry, I'll stay with you as long as you like. I left a note for my grandpa and my brother, so they wont worry were I'm at."

"Okay. You can go ahead and sleep in the guestroom if you're tired."

"Not know, lets talk a while longer."

Katia and Yami talked for three hours straight about their different culture and how he lived with his 'aunt and uncle' in Egypt for a while. But Katia knew he was lying. They than went to sleep, Katia feeling a little better now that Yami was there with her.  


~Morning~

Katia woke up to smell pancakes and eggs being made. She looked at her clock and it read 10:30. Katia got up and went to take a quick shower. 10 minutes later, she got out of her bathroom wearing a red tube top with a black dragon on the front, blue jeans, K-Swiss shoes, the tongues sticking out, a black arm band on her upper left arm, a belt with the old English letter 'R', and her lost item.

She walked out of her room and was met with a strong smell in the air of the food. She walked into the kitchen and saw Yugi, Yami, Joey, Ryou, Tristan and Duke sitting at the table, while Serenity, Mai and Tea were cooking.

Yami looked up and smiled, "I thought it would be nice for you to meet my friends, so I invited them over. We're going to the mall today anyways, and I was wondering if you want to come."

"Um.. Sure. I got nothing else to do."

Yami smiled, "great. Oh, this is my twin brother Yugi, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, his sister, Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Mai Valentine, Duke Delvin, and Ryou. Guys, this is Katia Masaki, the one who wanted to meet Kaiba that day on Thursday."

"Hi." They said in union.

"Hi."  
  
**A/N: That's it, please R & R! I'll update sooner!**


	6. MemoriesOfDaPast,NightmaresComingBack

****

A/N: Alright, first of all, cutelilvicki, I don't look up to Pegasus, it's just that I feel sorry for him! *shrugs* That's why I'm so nice to him and he's all nice and stuff, and don't worry you're not being rude. And yeah, I kinda had a dream like this but it was different in a way, I was Tea and saw everything through her eyes... It was kinda weird too! *shudders* Anyways Here's Ch 6! You already know the disclaimer, so on with the story!  
  
**Chapter 6: Memories of the past, Nightmares coming back**  


Once the group finished eating breakfast, Yami, and Serenity helped Katia wash the dishes. They started talking about the teachers at school, the trouble kids and their different schools between Japan and America.

"So your brother is staying with your uncle and aunt in America?" Duke asked.

Katia handed Yami a plate to dry and put away. "Thanks. Yeah, Ray wanted to stay with his friends, his family."

"How come?"

Katia handed Yami the last plate and turned around to answer Tea. "Because he didn't want to start over another life." The group looked at her confused. Katia smiled, "you see, we moved from California to Wisconsin, leaving family and old friends behind. And my brother didn't want that to happen again, so he moved back to California and stayed with my aunt and uncle." Everyone made an o shape, now understanding.

"Now that you're done with the dishes, lets go shopping!" Mai said, already standing up and out the door.

"I don't think we're all going to fit in your car Mai." Tea said, looking at Mai's convertible.

"We can take my car. I'll follow you Mai, since I don't know where the mall is." Katia said, taking out her car keys from her pocket.

"Alright, lets split up into groups of four. I got Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Ryou."

Katia looked at the remaining four, "I guess you guys are with me." She said, getting in her car.

"I got front seat!" Duke yelled, getting in.

Everyone rolled their eyes and got inside, heading towards the mall. Tristan and Duke argued the whole way about what station to leave it in, until Serenity spoke up and said that it was Katia's car and that she should put in the station she wanted, making both guys agree with her. Once they reached the mall, the group headed inside.

[Hey Iris, can I ask you a question?]  
  
[[Go ahead.]]  


[Can I ask how you got into the necklace?]

There was a small pause but Iris answered. [[When Bakura attacked my kingdom, I used the necklace to put Bakura into the ring.]]  
  
[Than what happened?]  
  
[[Than something terrible went wrong and I was locked into the necklace.]]  
  
[Wow! And what happen to your kingdom?]  
  
[[My sister, princess Nefertiti took over the throne.]] Iris said, some what sadly.

  
[I thought you would be happy.]

[[I would be, if she hadn't betrayed me to take my lost item away.]]

[So it was your sister who betrayed you and your family?]

[[Yeah.]]

[So, do you think-]

"Hey Katia, wouldn't this look sooo cute on you?"

Katia looked at Mai to see her holding up a black strapless dress. "No it wouldn't."

Mai grabbed Katia's arm and dragged her to the dressing room. She pushed Katia in to one of the stalls and gave her the dress, "just try it on. And these shoes too." Mai gave her black strap high heels.

Isis walked into the store with Malik, Marik and Bakura. "Hey Isis. Dragging the guys to take you shopping again?" Serenity asked, seeing the face on the guys behind her.  


"Actually, Mai asked me if I wanted to come, and to meet her here." Isis said, greeting her friends.

"Aren't you ready yet Katia?" Mai asked, grinning like a madman.

"I'm not coming out of this stall Mai!" Katia yelled back.

"You have to or I'll drag you out of there and don't think I wont do it either."

Katia sighed and opened the door. She walked out and blushed from the group that was waiting for her, the dress going above her knees. She glared at the grinning Mai, "you planned this, didn't you?"

"Me? Never."

Katia looked at the rest of the group, none of the saying a word. Finally, Serenity spoke up, knowing exactly what Mai was trying to do. "You look so pretty in that dress Katia."

"Yeah, you really do Katia."

Tea looked at Yami in a hurt, sad, and anger expression but quickly masked it, smiling at Katia.

"Oh, how rude of me. Katia, this is-"

"Isis Ishtar, her twin brothers Malik and Marik, and Ryou's twin brother Bakura."

Mai looked at her confused, "yeah, how did-?"

"I heard of them in America. Is nice to meet you all. My name is Katia Masaki."

Isis smiled at her, "Nice to meet you too, Katia."

She hit her brother in the ribs, "nice to meet you too."

Than he hit Malik, "yeah, what they said."

Katia nodded at Malik's attitude, 'sheehs, I wonder how they could stand his attitude.'

Than Malik and Bakura noticed her necklace, glancing at look to each other that said 'we had to talk now.' They turned around and walked out.

"Where do you two think your going?"

Both boys face Isis, Malik answering for the both of them. "That is not any of your concern, sister." Than they started to walk away again.  
  
((Those two are up to something. But what?))  
  
"Yami? Are you okay?"  
  
Yami looked at his light half and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Katia walked back inside the stall to change back into her regular clothes. 

[[How did you know there name?]]

[Where I came from, this world or whatever you want to call it, was a cartoon show. That's how I knew their names.]

[[Oh]]  
  
The group continued to walk around the mall, the guys watching the girls try on clothes, making Katia try on dresses and skirts. Than finally after hours of buy, and trying on, the group sat down to eat pizza.

[Oh, like was saying couple of hours ago, do you think it might be Bakura who might be after my lost item, since as he attacked you, 5,000 years ago?] Katia asked, while she ate slowly.  
  
[[I know he's after it but it's someone else too, I know it.]]  
  
[Who?] Katia asked, confused.

[[I don't know yet.]]

"So you're from America?" 

Katia looked up at Marik from the sudden question. "Yeah, I am."

"How long have you been here in Japan?"

"About three or four days now."

"Oh." Marik went back to eating his pizza.

After couple of more hours of looking around and shopping, the group decided it was time to go home. Isis took Tristan, Duke, and Serenity to their house, while Yami went with Katia to her apartment.

  
When they walked in, Yami sat on the couch, "this was a tiring day."

"Yeah it was. I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night."

"Night."

Katia closed her door and put the bags near her desk. " So, who do you think is also after my lost item? Besides Bakura?" Iris looked up at her, sadness in her eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."  
  
Iris sighed, "it's not that I don't want too, it's just I can't tell you right now."  
  
Katia nodded, not understanding what she meant, "will, I guess I better go to take a shower, good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Iris watched Katia walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry."  
  
Iris walked into the balcony and closed her eyes, "I know you're out there Nefertiti, you were mad at me because father made me pharaoh but you wont get the lost item! I swear on behalf of our father, I'll make sure to protect Katia with my life!"  
  
She opened her eyes and disappeared, she went back into her soul room.  
  
That night, Katia tossed and turned in her bed.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Let me go!" Katia screamed, trying to pull her arm away from a dark figure,  
  
"No! You're staying here with me until you are healed! Sit down!" He said, pushing her towards the bed.  
  
She sat on the bed, watching the man go in front of her,  
  
"Now, you'll stay here and not do anything foolish! You understand?" he yelled, Katia winced at the pain when he griped her arm,  
  
"Sorry." He let go of her, "I'll be back." He turned to the door and left, locking it.  
  
Katia got up and looked around the dark room, the only source of light were some torches on the wall. Than it went all black, a voice echoed around her.  
  
"So, you are the reincarnation of Pharaoh Iris, I hope to get that lost item before you know it's true power!"  
  
"Who are you? Why do you want my lost item?"  
  
"You'll find out who I am soon enough, I know Pharaoh Iris hasn't told you anything of her past and what really happened!" The person laughed, an evil laugh, making Katia shudder.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Katia bolted up, covered in sweat, she sighed and walked into her balcony, the night breeze cooling her down, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
**A/N: Who is this mysterious person? And what is Iris hiding from Katia? What really happen in Iris past, and what does it have to do with Nefertiti? You have to R & R to find out! One more thing, I was thinking of have a Prequel of this story but about Iris's past, should I? Tell in a Review, thanks!^^ **


	7. Loneness taking over

****

A/N: Hey I'm back! You all know the disclaimer, so on with the story!

Chapter 7: Loneness taking over

Yami got out of bed and walked out to see Katia making breakfast. "Morning."

"Morning. Why don't you go and take a shower and get ready for school."

"Okay." Yami walked in to the bathroom.

An hour later, he came out, seeing Katia put some breakfast on the table. He saw that Katia was wearing a white tube top with a black dragon on the front, blue hip huggers covering half of her black DC, and her lost item. Her hair was up in a pony tale that fell down to her waist and her bangs out in front.

He sat down; "do you wan coffee or orange juice?"

"Orange juice is fine thanks." Yami said, poring some himself. Katia shrugged, drinking her coffee. "You're not going to eat?"

"I already ate. Woke up early this morning." She lied. But Yami bought it and nodded. She turned around to wash the dishes

Yami than noticed her tattoo on her upper left arm and one on her lower back, "hey Katia?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that tattoo on your upper left arm mean? And the one on your lower back?" Yami asked, continued to study the tattoos.

"The one on my upper arm is the symbol of my half origin and what I can do. And the one on my lower back is the symbol of the water fairy, Nikki." She answered, not even turning around.

"What's your half origin? And what can you do?" Curiosity got the best of Yami, washing his plate.

"My half origin is Akkadian and I can bring death." Yami looked at her suspiciously. Katia smiled, "don't worry, I really don't bring death. But apparently my ancestors could have."

Yami dried his hands, "lets get to school, or we'll be late. Oh, do you want me to spend the night again?"

Katia thought for a moment, grabbing her backpack, "no, I think I'll be fine tonight. But thanks again for staying with me yesterday."

"No problem."

~Domino High~

Tea entered the school, "hey guys, was up?"

"Hey Tea."

Tea looked around; "Yami didn't come to school today?"

"No, he- is here." Yugi said, pointing at Yami, who was with Katia.

"I'll see you later Yami; I have to go talk to a teacher." Katia said, waving hi to the group.

"Alright, I'll see you in class." Yami waved to her, as stood in front of his friends.

"Still spending da night at her apartment Yami?" Joey asked, elbowing Yami.

Yami blushed a little, "she didn't want to be alone, she misses her brother back in America. I couldn't just reject her."

"Sure buddy." The group walked into the school, Tea behind.

'I better do something about that new girl or she'll steal Yami away from me.' Tea thought, turning away from the group.

~Girls bathroom~

Katia was washing her mouth after throwing up nothing. She than begin to wash her face, since her eyes were puffy and red, stains of dry tears on her cheeks. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a familiar number. It rang a couple of times, than a recording came on.

"Hey, this is Ray. I'm either away from my cell, or in school, or doing something with my girlfriend. So leave a message and I'll try to call you back."

*Beep*

Katia rolled her eyes at the last part, "Ray it's me Ro- Katia." She corrected herself, "I just wanted to talk to you but I forgot the time difference and that it's about midnight right now. Call me whenever you can k? Later." She hung up, putting her phone away. She grabbed her backpack and went to her class.

The day past by quickly for Katia, having not able to pay attention in any of her classes. She opened her locker and saw Marik next to her.

"Hey Marik, was up?" Marik looked at her, closing his locker, and walked away. Katia just stared at his locker, "guess some don't want me here."

Katia grabbed her stuff and started walking home, too deep in thought. She kept walking straight, not realizing how late it was or she was in the wrong part of the city.

Katia finally looked around and saw that she wasn't anywhere near her apartment. "Carp. That's what I get for not paying attention. Katia continue to walk down an empty street, the sun was long gone hours ago. She than saw somebody in the shadows in the alleyway, so she continue to walk faster.

"Hey girly, want to have some fun?" A guy asked, walking out from the shadows of the alleyway. He grabbed Katia by the arms and dragging her into the alleyway.

"Let go of me! I'll scream."

"Go ahead. No one is around to hear you!" He forced his mouth against hers.

Katia's scream was muffled, tears going down her cheeks. She than kicked the guy in the shin, making him let go of her. She ran down the street, looking back if the guy was following her, and sure enough he was. She pushed herself to run faster than she has ever ran before. Katia than ran to a small street in the alleyways but fell backwards when a motorcycle came out of nowhere, speeding down her way.

The motorcycle stop inches away, the rider looking at the girl. Katia quickly got up, only to fall back down.

"Damn, I twisted my ankle." Katia looked at the person on the motorcycle, her eyes showing fear.

"Katia? What are you doing out here so late? " Marik asked, getting off his motorcycle.

Katia blush but than started to look around, "I have to go!" She got up, only to be roughly pushed back against something hard.

"Found you!" The guys said, his hands roaming her body.

Katia's eyes went wide, and swallowed hard the lump in her throat, and whimpered.

"Hey! Let her go right now!" Marik said, walking towards them.

The guy looked up at Marik, only to get punched in the face. Marik grabbed Katia before she can fall back with him. Katia hung on to Marik, not looking at the guy.

"Why you little brat. You broke my nose!" He yelled.

"Leave now, or I'll do more than just break another part of your face." Marik said, his anger bowling.

"That bitch wasn't worth anything anyways." The guy walked away.

Marik looked down at Katia, as her body started to shake uncontrollably from her cries. Marik rubbed her back, "calm down; it's over now. Want me to take you home?"

"Could you please?"

"Yeah, come on."

Marik turned off his motorcycle and walked Katia to her apartment floor. Once she got the door open, he said bye and made move to leave.

"No, please wait." Marik turned around, looking at her. Katia blushed and looked at her feet, "I don't want to be alone after what happened. I know I told Yami I didn't need him to stay but I miss my brother and I-I can't stop thinking about th-that guy's ha-" She began to cry again.

Marik sighed; "I'll stay _just_ for this night."

"Thank you." Katia said softly, letting him walk inside.

Marik noticed that she was limping, so he picked her up and sat her down on the couch. He kneeled down, messaging her ankle.

Katia blushed; "you don't have to do this Marik. REally." Katia grunted in pain, as Marik lightly touched the back of her ankle.

"I'll get some ice so it won't swell up." Marik got up.

"Why are you being so nice to me? It seemed to me that you hated me from the way you ignored me today." Katia said barely above a whisper but Marik still heard.

"I guess I felt sorry for you."

"Hmph." Katia looked out the window, "you can sleep in the guest room down the hallway, to your right. I'm gonna stay up for a while."

"Whatever, night."

"Night."

A/N: That's it, if it was short, sorry! I'm having writer's block. Will if you have any ideas or suggestions about what you want to read next chapter, just put it on a review! Will R & R!


	8. That voice!

****

A/N: Will I still have some writers block but I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN! Will you all in the disclaimer, so on with the story!

Chapter 8: That voice!

Katia didn't sleep at all that night. She kept on thinking about Marik's attitude towards her. One minute he ignores her, the next, he's all nice to her. He just gave her a headache. She continued to make breakfast for Marik.

"Are you okay?" Katia looked up at her yami. Iris saw that she was very pale and had dark circles under her eyes. "I think you should stay home today."

"No, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Or none at all."

Katia was about to argue back but a door opening stopped her. Iris went back to her soul room, while Katia put the food on to a plate and on the table, not even looking up at Marik.

Marik saw her face, "are you okay? You seem a little pale."

"I'm fi-" Katia held a hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Marik cringed and pushed away the plate as he heard Katia vomiting. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Katia flushed the toilet and started to wash her mouth.

"You're not fine. Stay home."

"No, I'm fine." Katia was about to walk past him but he caught her arm. "Let go of me."

"You don't look will. Stay home. I'll call my sister so she can call in sick for us."

"You're not going to school?" Katia asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Somebody has to take care of you. Now go to bed and get some sleep. It looks like you haven't slept in a while." He pushed her towards her room, as he made his way towards the living rooms phone.

When Marik was finished explaining to his sister about why he wasn't home, he hung up the phone and walked in Katia's room, to see her asleep. He sat next to her and fingered the necklace, "my brother was right, it is the lost item." He than looked at her face, pushing away some strands of hair from her face. He than got up and left her room, closing the door.

A figure than appeared in front of Katia's bed, An evil laugh was heard, as an older girl, maybe two to three years older than Katia, came out of the shadows. She was wearing a black, long robe, the hood covering their face.

"Will, will, will. Look at what we have here!" Katia opened her eyes, and looked in front of her, "hello Katia, oh and hello to you too, my dearest sister, Iris!"

Katia's eyes widen, and sat up, "that voice! You were in my dreams couple of nights ago!"

Katia backed against the head board, Iris tried to change places with Katia but she couldn't, "trying to change places Iris? Will too bad! I put a spell on you, so you wouldn't change places while I am here, you're going to have to wait until I leave with what I want!"

Katia was too weak to even try to escape. The person threw a dark ball at her, cutting her all over, she screamed in pain. Katia fell to the floor, barely conscious.

"Still alive, I see. No matter, this last one you will not survive this time!"

Before the ball hit her again, someone grabbed her and ran to the other side of the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" the voice yelled.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Marik yelled back. 

He held Katia close to him, she looked up, "Ma-Marik? What are you doing he-here?" she than fell unconscious.

Marik looked down at her, 'looks like I'll have to keep a closer eye on you.' He thought, looking back at the person.

"This does not involve you! Now let her go, so I can destroy her!" the voice yelled.

"You'll have to find us first!" Marik yelled back, jumping out of the room, with Katia in his arms.

The person growled in frustration and disappeared in the shadows.

~Marik and Katia~

Marik walked into his apartment, closing the door with his foot. He walked into his room, putting Katia on his bed, looking at her closely. She was bleeding from all over, her wounds weren't too deep or serious, so he didn't have to take her to the hospital.

He went into his bathroom, wetting a cloth and grabbing a first aid kit. He walked back in, took off her clothes and started to clean the blood. Once he bandaged her up, and put one of his shirts and pants, he sat on a chair near the bed, watching her sleep.

A/N: Will that's all! I hope you liked it, I still have writers block but I did what I can! R & R people!


	9. Friends from the past

****

A/N: I'm back, with the same old annoying writer's block! Will you all know the disclaimer so on with the story!

Chapter 9: Friends from the past

~Marik's apartment~

Katia slowly opened her eyes, only to see an unfamiliar room. She sat straight up, panicking, she looked around the room, until her eyes finally fell on a sleeping Marik. She carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake him up, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen, making some coffee for herself.

As she waited for the water to boil, she tried to remember last night's event. An image of a cloak woman in her room flashed through her mind, as a pain shot up her spine.

"Now I remember." She quietly said, as she turned off the stove and poured the boiling water into the cup. Katia walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk, pouring it in the cup.

A groan was heard, making Katia look up to see Marik come out of his room, stretching. She smiled, 'he looks so cute.' Katia mentally slapped herself, 'where the hell did that come from?'

"What? No breakfast this time?"

Katia mocked a glared, "_I'm _the guest here, not you.

Marik mocked her words, walking to the fridge. Katia stayed silent, stirring her coffee. Marik broke Katia's thoughts, "want a sandwich?"

Katia rolled her eyes, "sure, why not." Marik took out the things he needed to make a sandwich, "where are my clothes?"

Marik looked at Katia, grinning, "you just noticed you were in different clothing? I forgot to grab some of your clothes when I tried to escape."

"So I have to stay in this shirt and pants all day? Great."

"You can borrow some of my sisters clothing. She left them here when she went back to Egypt, I don't think she would care if you borrowed it for a day. There in the middle drawer, in the guest room."

"Thanks. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Yeah, whatever." Marik watched her at the corner of his eyes.

Katia found the clothes and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the hot shower, stripping off her clothes. She walked under the hot water, closing the curtain.

Marik finished making the sandwiches, putting them on the table. He stared at his, arguing with himself in his mind.

'I know she has the lost item. But I can't kill her.'

'Why not? You don't care about her, she's just a weak woman.'

'She may be weak, but I still can't just take somebody's life away for nothing.'

'Nothing? She _has_ the lost item. It's suppose to have powers more powerful than the millennium items combine!!'

Marik growled in frustration, standing up, he pulled out the millennium rod from his pocket. He walked towards the bathroom, hearing the water being turned off and the curtains being pulled to the side. He opened the door, closing it behind him.

"Ahh! Marik, what do you think you're doing?" Katia yelled, covering herself with a towel. She blushed a dark red.

He walked towards her, making her walk back, until she was against the wall. He stopped inches away from her, "scared of me?"

"........" 

"I know you have the lost item." He said, tracing her collar bone with the sharper tip of the rod.

"........"

He looked at her closely, still arguing with his mind. Marik growled, and hit both of his hands on each side of her head. Katia cringed and closed her eyes tightly.

'I can't do it. I can't kill her.' He finally decided, dropping the rod.

[[Katia, please switch places with me!]]

[No! Even though he knows of my lost item, this is between me and him! Sorry yami!]

A tear escaped from her tightly closed eyelids. She whimpered when she felt Marik brush the tear away. All was silence, Marik's hand still on her face, caressing her cheek. Katia opened her eyes to see him staring at her lovingly.

She saw the longing in his eyes. "Why? Why are you helping me, even when your brother is my enemy?" She asked as calm as she can, trying not to freak out at the fact that she is stuck alone with a psycho hottie, in _his_ apartment, in other part of town that she does not know and in a towel.

Marik looked at her a little longer, "because I.... I don't know." Katia saw the confusion in his eyes. He leaned in closer, brushing his lips at the side of her lips.

He continue to leave kiss down her cheek to her neck, leaving kisses all over. Katia closed her eyes, putting her arms around his waist, pushing herself closer to him. Marik back up to look at her, smirking. Katia opened her eyes, blushing even more red.

"Once you get dress, lets go to the park."

25 minutes later, Marik walked towards his bike, sitting on it, he handed Katia the helmet. She took it and sat behind him, she hesitated when she put her arms around his waist.

"Like what you feel?" Marik asked, looking behind his shoulder. He saw her blush making his smirk even wider.

~Park~

The two walked around the park, seeing a lot of kids their age hanging out or playing some kind of sport, even after five minutes the sun went down.

"What will your brother say, when he finds out you didn't kill me?"

Marik shrugged, "he wont say nothing. He'll just try to kill you. But now you have me to protect you." He looked at her, making her smile.

"Katia Masaki." Said a voice.

Marik and Katia turned around to see two guys, one taller than the other. The short one was wearing glasses, a blue and white shirt, with some blue pants, his hair a dirty blonde. The tall was wearing a blue shirt with red flames on the bottom, and some black shoes, that were covered by his black pants, a chain hanging down his left side.

"What? Don't tell me you don't recognize us?" short one asked.

The tall one leaned next to his friend's ear and whispered, "isn't that Marik Ishtar?"

"Wow, you barely figured that out?" The short one sarcastically said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" The tall one said.(A/N: I know I'm gonna get it for this one, sorry Don!^^;)

Katia eyed them, "how do you know my-?" She didn't finish her sentence, as she finally recognized them, her mouth open and her eyes wide. "Oh.... my.... god!" The guys grinned at her, as she finally figured it out.

"Sup Mexican buddy?" the short one said, grinning.

"Hey homie!" the tall one said, smiling.

"Kyle! Don!" she ran up to them, hugging them, "how? when?"

"Couple of days ago, some weird asshole, who called himself 'Pegasus,' said that if we ever wanted to see Katia again, that he'll leave two plane tickets." the short one, known as Kyle said.

"And we were like, 'who the _hell_ is Katia?' Than we remember Chris telling us that you changed your name to Katia." Don said, a hand around Katia's waist.

"If this was a couple of days ago, why did you decide to come now?"

"We didn't trust that white hair fag."

"So we called the airline and they had two tickets waiting for us, so we packed and left this morning." Don said, smiling like mad.

A/N: Will that's that! I hope you liked it.

Yami DAP: Why are Don and Kyle there? What will happen to them, now that there in the story? 

Bakura: And what happened to the voice?

Yami DAP: *glomps Bakura* Yay!

DAP: R & R to find out!

Bakura: *struggles to get out of Yami DAP's grasp* can I go now?

DAP: No! You guys look so cute together!


	10. The enemies true identity

****

A/N: I'm back, with some writers block but don't worry!

Yami DAP: *still glomping Bakura* It should start getting good too!

Bakura: *stopped trying to get out of her grasp* disclaimer still the same, so on with the story.

Chapter 10: The enemies true identity

"So Katia are we gonna sleep out here or what? Let's go to your apartment already, I'm hungry!"

Katia rolled her eyes, "you're still an ass Kyle."

"I have to get going anyways, I have to go talk to him about, the item." Marik said, walking to his bike.

"I'll be back you guys." Katia got out of Don's arm and jogging up to him. She walked in front of him, "do you really have to go? Or is it that because my friends are here?"

"Both."

"They're just my friends Marik."

"And you should spend some time with your friends. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and walked around her.

Katia saw Don and Kyle walked towards her, "lets go already, guys."

"We're coming." the guys said, walking next to her.

Katia watched Marik sped down the street.

"Where are we gonna sleep?"

"Kyle can take the guest room and Don you can have the living room."

"Great."

~Next morning~

While Katia took a shower and got ready for school, Kyle and Don were eating breakfast. The door bell range, making Don get up and opening it.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto asked, when Don opened the door.

"A friend of Katia's. Who the hell are you?"

"Her guardian." He walked in, followed by Mokuba. Seto saw Kyle putting the dishes in the sink. "So both of you guys are friends of Katia, what do you want from her?" Seto asked, glaring at the two guys.

"We just wanted to visit my Mexican buddy," Kyle said.

"And go to the same school as her." Don finished.

"WHAT?!"

"And we want _you_ to register and be our guardian."

Before Seto can protest, the door opened, "you look nice Katia."

"Hi Mokuba, thanks. What are you guys doing here? And I see you guys have met Kyle and Don." She asked confused, as she went to make some coffee.

Katia was wearing a red tube top with blue low-rise jeans, showing her pierced stomach, she had an Egyptian tattoo going around her belly button. Her hair was pulled back tightly and her K-Swiss shoes were covered by her pants, her wallet chain hang down to her right side to her knee, her lost item, and a belt with the inhales 'S.G.'

"Damn! You trying to be a prep, plus punk, plus ghetto?!"

"Shut up idiota or I'll tell everyone your little secret."

"Damn." Kyle mumbled.

"Hey give me my belt! You're sitting on it!"

Kyle grabbed the belt and threw it at her, "stupid bitch!" she mumbled as she put it on, it hang down her right side of her thigh.

[[Who dose this idiot think he is?]]

[He's always like that, you'll get used to it.]

[[Right. So how come you didn't tell Don about Marik?]]

[Because.... look, when Marik is around, you can't switch places with me k?]

[[Fine.]]

"Will let's go to school and get you guys register."

Katia almost choked on her coffee, "WHAT?!"

"You didn't know that they wanted to go to school here?"

Katia glared at her friends, "no!"

Kyle just looked innocent, while Don sweat drop and rubbed the back of his head, "we were going to tell you-"

"When?! After you guys registered in?!"

"Yeah." Katia glared at Kyle.

[[Can I send him to the Shadow Realm?]]

[Iris, as much as I want you too, you can't.]

[[Great, so we're stuck with that asshole all day?!]]

[Yep.]

Katia drank her coffee and watched Seto think to himself while longer. After what seem like hours, he finally spoke up. "Fine. I'll register them and be their guardian for a _while_." Everyone nodded and followed Kaiba out the door.

~Domino High~

After registering them in, the group went into English. Katia heard her friends groan, she looked back at them.

Kyle crossed his arms, "We're gonna be in the same classes as miss friendship Tea-"

Katia covered his mouth, but Tea looked up at them when she heard her name, "excuse us, you too Don!" She dragged Kyle into the hall, follow by Don.

"Why did you drag me out here?"

"Idiots! They don't know that they're anime on a show! Don't mess things up for me you guys! I love being here, I don't wan to go back, promise me you guys wont say anything about the show."

They looked at each other than said in union, "Fine, we wont say anything."

"Thank you."

School went slowly for Katia, for Kyle almost gave them away only to irritate Katia. The group, including some of the Yugioh cast, Seto and Mokuba, were hanging out near the beach.

"So you guys are friends with Katia?" Mai asked.

"Yup."

"Nothing more?"

"Not with that-"

"You better watch what you say around or behind my back, Kyle." Katia said in a deadly tone, making Kyle shut his mouth.

"Now that's what I call having a guy in check." Mai said, making the girls laugh.

When Katia blinked, she saw the same person in the black robe, the hood still covering their face. Katia stood up, making everyone look at her confused, "what are you doing here?"

Everyone looked to see the cloaked person, "nothing... just to destroy you and take what was suppose to be mine!"

[[Katia run! Don't put your friends in danger.]]

[You're right.]

"You guys stay here."

"What?!"

"Do as I say, I don't want you guys to get hurt." Katia started to run, going towards a rocky area.

"You wont escape me. Water Typhoon!"

Katia ran but a water typhoon sucked her up and she was stuck inside the water. She held her breath but couldn't hold it for long.

"I'm sorry, the reincarnation of my dearest sister but you have to die today." she laughed.

"I don't think so!"

The voice screamed in pain as Marik cut her on the shoulder with the rod.

She growled at him, "you son of bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"Really? Show yourself!"

She pushed her hood back, she had brown hair that went to mid back, brown eyes, and black eye liner that was a couple of inches away from the corner of her eyes. (A/N: I tried to describe the girl from 'The Mummy,' bad job I know, but that's how she looks like, but different eye and hair color.)

Marik eyed her, "who the hell are you?"

"My name is Nefertiti and that girl there," she pointed to Katia who was barely conscious from holding her breath for so long. "Is the reincarnation of my sister. She has something that I want and what is suppose to be mine! And I need to kill her able to get what I want."

'Damn it! What should I do?'

A/N: That's it, I hoped you liked it!

Yami DAP: *asleep* R & R please, zzz

DAP and Bakura: *sweat drop*

DAP: you can leave now, that she's asleep.

Bakura: what do you think I was doing? *runs away*


	11. Secrets Raveled

****

A/N: I'm back and my yami is still asleep. *sweats drop*

Yami DAP: *asleep* you're soo cute Bakura!

DAP: *sweat drops even harder* oookkkaaay, here is the next chapter, disclaimer is still the same, so on with the story.

Chapter 11: Secrets Raveled

[That's you're sister yami? _She_ wants my lost item?!]

[[Yes, and she _will_ kill anyone who will stand in her way.]]

Katia looked at Marik, 'please Marik! Please help me!'

As if sensing her fear, Marik, once again, ran towards Nefertiti and cut her on her cheek.

She held her cheek, "you son of a bitch! My beautiful face! Dark hold! You'll pay for that and this wont be so painful as the one your little girlfriend will have. Magma wave." a wave of lava appeared in front of Nefertiti and went towards Marik.

He tried to move but couldn't, "what the-? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, just stopped you so you can met your destiny early!" She laughed.

Katia looked in horror, 'Marik, no! You have to live!' She closed her eyes and put both of her hands on both sides of her lost item, 'Water Typhoon, destroy that Magma wave!' A bright blue light glowed on the necklace and a strong blue aura covered Katia's body.

The typhoon went in front of Marik, destroying the lava. The typhoon disappeared, making Nefertiti even more angry. Marik caught Katia as she fell, "this isn't the end dear sister!" and with that, Nefertiti disappeared.

Marik walked over to the sand and laid Katia down. She started to open her eyes, "what happened?"

"You just saved both of our lives, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just have a huge headache." Katia sat up, holding her head.

"So you are the reincarnation of the great Pharaoh Iris." Katia looked at Marik nervously.

"Um... yeah?"

"I knew it! That's why I recognize the necklace you always wore, because I was the one who banished it into a temple were no human can get there hands on it."

Katia and Marik turned around to see Yami, Joey, Yugi, Serenity, and Ryou, standing there, the rest of the group walking towards them.

Katia got even more nervous, "oh.... shit."

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyle yelled at Katia as they got there.

"Who da hell are you?" Joey step in front of Kyle.

"None of you damn business blonde!"

"Why you!" Tristan and Ryou held back Joey.

Kyle didn't even flinched, he nodded towards Katia as if saying, 'are you alright? Do you need help?' Katia shook her head, saying 'to not worry about anything, she can handle it.' Kyle nodded, "lets go Don, we aren't needed here. We'll see you back at your apartment." Don nodded as they started walking away from the group.

Katia stood up, "who were those guys?" Joey asked, Tristan and Ryou letting go of a calm Joey.

"Friends of mine." Everyone looked at Katia, "do not worry about them. Look, now that you know about my necklace, I know that you have a million questions for me." Yami nodded, "but not now, and not here. I'll call you when the time is right, for now I must leave." She walked away from the group.

When she was out of their sight, she ran forward, not knowing where she was going.

[[Uh, abiou?]]

[Yeah Yami?]

[[Exactly, where are you going?]]

[Don't know, I'm just tyrin to get away.]

[[O-kay?]]

After a while, Katia stop to catch her breath. She looked around and noticed she was at the place where Joey and Yugi battled, when Marik controlled Joey. Than someone covered her mouth and held her tight. Katia struggled to get free but couldn't.

"Stop struggling!" Katia stopped as she recognized the voice, "you have something I want and I want it NOW!"

Katia bumped her head back, making the person lose grip of her. Katia started to run but didn't get far, when the person tackled her. They than pinned her down, holding her arms above her head.

"You will never get my lost item BAKURA! You hear me? NEVER!" she spit at him, making him growl and socking her, all she did was glare at him.

"Than I would just have to send you the Shadow Realm, don't I? Don't worry, it _will_ hurt a lot."

Before Bakura could do anything, he got kicked off of her. Growling and holding his stomach, he gave a death glare at the person who kicked him.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing Marik? Don't you know what she has!? It's even more powerful than the power of the pharaoh!" Marik just glared back at Bakura, while Katia got up and hid behind Marik. "Stupid mortal! I should send you to the Shadow Realm as well."

A/N: That's it, sorry if it's short and it took a while to update.

Yami DAP: *finally awake* WHERE'S BAKURA?!?!?! Anyways, School started and gave us homework on the first couple of DAYS!!

DAP: *nods* yup! Anyways, will Bakura really send Marik and Katia to the Shadow Realm? Could Yami and crew trust Katia, since they found out she has a lost item?

Yami DAP: R & R to find out! Also, please be patient for her to update, she has to have good grades this year, so she probably be studying and doing homework. BAKURA?!?!?

DAP: Yeah, but I WILL try to update as much and as fast as I can but for now, please be patient, thanks!^^


	12. Getting on my nerves

****

A/N: I'm back, sorry it took so long. This was all I could get out of my free time, the disclaimer is still the same, so on with the story.

Chapter 12: Getting on my nerves

"Don't even think about it Bakura." Malik came out of the shadows, going in between of Bakura and Marik.

"Damn it Malik! Your stupid light half is protecting that damn girl who has the lost item. Something more powerful than the millennium puzzle, remember?"

Katia took a step back as Malik looked at her, "is this true Marik?" Marik nodded, "than why are you defending her?! You should be taking it." Malik took a step towards Katia but Marik just stood in the way.

"No one touches her. No one gets her lost item. And no _one_ goes near her, got it?"

Malik glared at his light half, "look Marik, you better watch what you say before you say it to me."

"I don't need to watch what I say, _Malik_." Malik was about to charge at Marik but Bakura held him back, while Katia try to hold Marik back.

"Not now, Marik. Please try to calm down." Katia whispered.

Marik looked at her and stop, "lets go Katia." he grabbed her arm a little roughly and started to walk back into town.

Malik growled, "so, what are you going to do about him, Malik?"

"Don't worry about him. Since as the lost item has appeared in this life time, it means Pharaoh Iris is back, also meaning Nefertiti is back too. That's why you want that item so bad, am I right Bakura?"

"Yeah and I want that item!" he said through clenched teeth.

As Marik walked through the crowd, he kept gripping Katia's arm once an while, he than walked through the park.

"Marik, where are you taking me?" Katia asked but Marik didn't hear her, he just kept walking.

"Damn! Stupid Bakura, he had to bring in Malik in this didn't he? Now I have to deal with him too!" Marik than gripped much harder on Katia's arm, making her wince.

"Ow!" Marik stopped and looked back at her, he than notice he was gripping her arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" he let go of her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." She rubbed her arm where he gripped her and started walking once again, Marik right next to her.

They walked in silence, afraid of what to say. "Look," Marik started. Katia looked up at him, "Malik is now after you too, you aren't safe by yourself."

"And what do you suggest? That you should come to my apartment and protect me 24/7?" Marik looked at her, saying yes, Katia stop to look at him.

[[I don't trust that man.]]

[Wow! Marik protecting me _24/7_!]]

[[Are you even listening to me?!]]

[No.]

[[I give up.]]

"I can take care of myself, you know." she said, looking at him in the eye.

[[I thought you _wanted_ him to protect you?]]

[I do but I have to act as if I can take care of myself.]]

"Yeah, like you did couple of minutes ago with Bakura and Nefertiti?" Katia took that as an insult and glared at him.

[That asshole!]

[[Oh, now you're going to hate him.]]

"You know what Marik? You're a jerk! I _can_ take care of myself, Bakura and Nefertiti just took my be surprise." Katia turned around and started to walk away but didn't get far when Marik grabbed her and made her look at him.

"I may be a jerk Katia. But I know for a fact that you wont _be_ able to protect yourself with Bakura, Malik _and_ Nefertiti, who all want you dead!"

Katia looked away as she felt tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't want to cry in front of him. But deep down, she knew he was right, with them after her and wanting to kill her, she wouldn't be able to protect herself. And she couldn't put her friends in any danger that has yet to come.

Katia closed her eyes, "fine, do what you want Marik." he let go of her, and she started to walk back to her apartment. She wrapped her arms around her waist as a cold wind blew towards them.

[[So you're going to _let_ him live with you at your apartment, _with_ your two other friends?]]

[*sighs* looks like it.]

[[You don't sound too happy that he's going to protect you.]]

[Guess not.]

Katia looked at the sun sitting over the ocean, she didn't know what to think or feel anymore.

'Before Pegasus came, I was miserable. But when he granted my wish, I'm still miserable.'

~Katia's apartment~

Stepping out of the elevator, Katia looked up to see Kyle and Don sitting down on the floor, in front of her apartment door..

"Why aren't you guys inside? How come you're just sitting out here?"

"Cause we felt like it." Katia glared at Kyle.

"We don't have a key to your apartment."

Katia sweat drop, "I guess I forgot to give you guys a key."

"No, really?"

"You know what Kyle? I _could_ make you sleep out here!" Katia said, glaring at him and opening the door.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Don asked, as he glared at Marik, who glared back.

Katia opened the door and let them inside, "since you guys didn't get a proper introduction last time. Guys, this is Marik, Marik this is Don and Kyle. Marik, um.... needs a place to stay, so he's staying with us for a while."

"Where is he going to sleep? Kyle took the guest room and I have the living room."

"He's staying in my room. He's sleeping on the floor."

"WHAT?!" They yelled in union. "Hell no he's not staying in your room!"

"Look you guys, I have a huge headache right now. All I want is a nice, long, hot bath and go to sleep." Katia said, walking into her room. "Oh, and Marik, there's some extra blankets in the closet, go ahead and get some."

As soon as Katia closed the bathroom door, Kyle grabbed Marik by the collar, "if you do anything to her, I swear I-"

"You what? Kill me?" Marik pushed Kyle off of him. Kyle was about to charge at him but Don held him back, "stay out of my way, you don't know what I'm capable of!"

Kyle and Don glared at him, both thinking, 'we _know_ what you're capable of, you asshole!'

Marik grabbed some blankets and went into Katia's room, closing the door.

"See you in the morning Don."

"Yeah, night." They went to bed.

Marik made a bed in front of Katia's bed and laid down, closing his eyes. He tried to find out where his yami was at, but unknown to him, he fell asleep.

An hour later, Katia got out of the bathtub, wrapping herself with a towel. She opened the door and saw Marik on the floor, asleep. She smiled down at him, 'he looks so cute when he's asleep.'

Katia quietly tried to walk over to her dresser but she tripped on something and went on top of Mraik, who caught her. She blushed and said, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, until somebody tripped over my foot." He smirked at her, making her smile sheepishly.

She was going to get up but Marik brought her back down, "what the _hell_ do you think you're doing Marik?" Katia tried not to rise her voice.

"What? You don't like it when you're on top? Fine." He rolled over, so he can be on top. Katia yelped when he did that. "Is that better?" his smirked widen as Katia blush.

"No! Please get off of me!" Katia struggled to get out but her towel was going out of place, so she had to stop. "You said you were only going to protect me, not do anything else."

"Really? Will I also said some other things I was going to do, just not out loud." Katia glared at him and was going to slap him but Marik caught her wrist. "I told you, if you slap me again, I'll kill you myself." Katia glared at him.

A/N: That's it, hoped you liked it, it was all I could get from my free time. Will, R & R please, and I'll TRY to update as fast as I can!


	13. KeepingSecrets4romEvery1ElseButSomeROut

****

A/N: I'm SO SORRY that it took so long to update, I was grounded 'cause I got *cough* a couple of F's *cough* in some of my classes, and so yeah. This was all I could get while I was grounded, but if you have any ideas, put them in a review please! The disclaimer is still the same, so on with the story.

Chapter 13: Keeping secrets from everyone else but some secrets are out

'Damn! I can't call Kyle or Don, but it does feel good when he's on top of me.' Katia mentally slapped herself, 'get a hold of yourself! Even if you are in _love_ with Marik, we can never be together. Whoa! Where did love come from?'

Iris trade places with Katia, "get off of me right now!"

Marik noticed it wasn't Katia anymore and almost frowned, "hello Pharaoh Iris, how are you tonight?" 

Iris arched an eyebrow, making Marik get off of her. She walked over to Katia's dresser, 

"I don't trust you Marik."

"Big surprise." Marik said, sitting on the floor, watching Iris's every move.

Iris grabbed Katia's pajamas, and glared at Marik, "don't try to do anything with Katia! I swear to RA, I'll send you to the Shadow Realm myself!"

She went back inside the bathroom, and traded places with Katia again.

[Thanks.... yami.]

[[No problem.]]

~Living room~

Don was sitting on the bigger couch facing the TV, when a figure sat down on the smaller couch facing the screen door, the buildings lighting up the city. The time on the microwave said 3:30 in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Don asked.

"No, not with that S.O.B in Katia's room!" Kyle's voice was heard.

"Try not to worry about it, you have to stay up for the trip we're gonna take for Spring Break." Don said, as Kyle nodded.

~Morning~

The sun shone through the half-closed curtains and on to Marik's face, waking him up. He sat up and looked in Katia's bed, seeing her still form asleep.

"Katia wake up."

"....." no respond.

Marik stood up and went to her side, "Katia! Wake up!" he shook her lightly.

"5 more minutes please!" She whined.

Marik sweat drop, "no, you got to wake up and go to Kaiba Corp. and leave for the Caribbean tonight."

Katia put the blanket over her head, "no!" came her muffled responds.

"Fine." Marik throw the covers off of her.

Katia shrieked when Marik picked her up. The door than burst open, as Kyle and Don stood there, pissed off.

"I told you not to touch her you asshole!"

"Why don't you mind your own damn business four eyes!"

"Mother fu-"

"Stop right now!" Katia nearly yelled, "Marik put me down." He did so, "Marik picked me up because I wouldn't wake up, and don't worry about who touches me Kyle! I can take care of myself. Now get out so I can change." Kyle and Don glared at Marik and turned around to leave.

Marik was about to go, "you stay here Marik, I don't want my apartment to be in pieces 'cause you guys hate each other."

"Fine with me." Marik closed the door and sat on her bed. Katia grabbed the clothes she was going to wear and walked into the bathroom. "What? You're not going to change in here?"

"No."

~Living room~

"I can't believe Katia is defending this psycho bitch!" Don said, pacing around the room, his knuckles white.

Kyle sat on the couch, glaring at the coffee table. He than sighed, "I may know why."

Don stopped pacing and looked at Kyle, "why?"

"I think she's starting to lo-"

"Don't say that word!" Don said, glaring at Kyle.

"Than why else will she be defending Marik Don?" Kyle stood up, "it's because,"

"Don't push it Kyle!" Don stepped forward.

"Katia,"

"I'm warning you!" Don got up to Kyle's face.

"Loves Marik."

Don tightened his fists, "no! RoseMarie will never love a fucking anime character!"

"Wake up Don! We _are_ in the fucking YuGiOh world! All of this," Kyle stretched his arms, "is real! Rose's love for Marik _is_ real! And Rose is not Rose anymore. She's Katia Masaki, who is 15 years old, moved from America after her parents two years ago, _and_ is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Iris."

Before they could do or say anything else, Katia and Marik came out. Marik is wearing black pants with side pockets, lavender sleeveless and hooded shirt with chains in the front, black shoes, gold choker, arm bands and earrings. Katia wore a white tube top, and black baggy cargo pants that hang a little to low from her waist.

"What the hell is going on?"

Don looked at Katia than at Marik, who had an arm around her waist, "nothing." he said in a mono tone voice.

Katia looked at Kyle, who looked back at her, shaking his head, "fine, lets go than."

~Kaiba Corp.~

"Hey you guys, you're early. Lets go in the control room with Seto." Mokuba said, leading them inside.

Katia grabbed Kyle by the arm, Marik looked back, "go ahead, I'll be just a minute." Marik nodded. Katia turned to Kyle, "what the hell is going on Kyle?"

"Don is just pissed off."

"Why?"

"Because you love Marik and not him." Katia inhaled sharply.

A/N: That's it, hoped you liked it, it was all I could get from my free time. Will, R & R please, and I'll TRY to update as fast as I can!


	14. Cherish Memories

****

A/N: I'm SO SORRY that it took so long to update, I was grounded 'cause I got *cough* a couple of F's *cough* in some of my classes, and so yeah. This was all I could get while I was grounded, but if you have any ideas, put them in a review please! The disclaimer is still the same, so on with the story.

Chapter 14: Cherish Memories

Kyle looked straight into Katia's eyes, "Where the hell did that come from? Kyle, I think is best that you and Don get out of _my_ private life. Besides, it's not any of your business if I do or do _not_ love Marik."

Kyle kept looking straight in her eyes, carefully, than finally understood, "you're right. It's your life now, and we should just stay out of it." He walked right past her into the control room, having Katia's back turn to the door, stunned that he didn't argue back.

She sighed, [[Katia? Are you alright?]]

[I'm fine yami, just a little confuse, that's all.] Katia than turned around and walked into the control room, where everyone was waiting for her.

Seto looked at her, as if saying 'are you alright.' Katia just nodded, "okay, now that everyone is here, we can start by getting everything ready." Seto explained how they were going to have rooms in different floors of the hotel, and who was staying with who.

Seto than turned to Katia, "there's a slight problem, it seems that Mai's car broke down somewhere in center of town. I need you to get her, here is the directions." Seto handed her a piece of paper with some directions on it, "and hurry back or we'll leave with out you."

Katia nodded, looking up at everyone, than eyed Don and Marik, who were having a staring contest since she walked in, "right, but I'll be taking Marik with me, just in case." Seto nodded, understanding what she meant. Katia started to walk away, Marik right behind.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, making Katia look at him strangely by the sudden question. "I usually have to trick you into letting me come with you, but all of a sudden, you _want_ me to come with you?" He smirked at her.

Katia looked at him, expressionless, "don't feel so special. Lets go." was all she said, and they kept walking in silence.

~Control room~

"Change our tickets." Kyle said, startling both Seto, and Don.

"What?!" Don yelled at Kyle.

Seto just smirked at Kyle, "why? 'Cause you know you lost Katia to Marik?"

Kyle glared at Seto, "no! Don and me are leaving before Katia comes back."

Don looked at Kyle, "you talked to her, didn't you?"

Kyle nodded slowly, "so change our tickets now, so we can leave."

Seto, not understanding a single thing, walked up to a lady in her mid 20's, "change Kyle Rednale's and Don Ruder's to," Seto looked at the two guys.

"Midway, Chicago. U.S.A."

Seto looked back to the lady, "Midway, Chicago. U.S.A."

The lady nodded, as she brought up the list for the tickets on her computer, looking for the names. Once she found the name, she highlighted it and changed their destination. "All done Mr. Kaiba."

Seto turned to Kyle, watching him and Don start walking away, "why are you leaving Katia?" Mokuba asked.

"'Cause she's not the same person that we knew back home." Mokuba looked confusedly at him.

Kyle looked up at Seto, "tell Rose.... I mean Katia that we'll miss her."

He walked away; Don looked at Seto, "and goodbye." Than Don walked right behind Kyle, leaving a friend they once knew, behind.

Mokuba looked at Seto, "big bro, what do you think Katia will do, once she finds out they left?"

"I don't know but we don't say anything until we're up in the sky, got it?" Mokuba nodded, knowing not to make his brother mad. "Let's go Mokuba, we still have to talk to the pilot who will be taking us." Mokuba nodded, walking behind his brother.

~Katia and Marik~

"We're just leaving for two weeks Mai, not two months." Katia said, as she watched Marik and Joey put the last suitcase in the back.

"There's no harm in being prepare kid." Mai said, winking at Katia, who only rolled her eyes.

"I told her the same thing, but she just didn't listen." Serenity and Tea said in union, shaking their heads.

"Whatever, lets just go already. If we're late, Seto said he'll leave with out us."

Everyone got in the truck, "I still don't know how Mokuba convinced him on to taking all of us to."

"Only he knows the secret. Maybe we should ask Mokuba, so we can use it against the guys."

"I think you're right." Mai said, all the girls laughing.

~Couple of hours later, inside Seto's private plane~

When everyone were going to their seats, Katia looked around the group as she didn't hear Seto call out Kyle's name, "where's Kyle and Don?"

Everyone looked at Katia, from the sudden question; "we should talk in private." Was all Seto said. Katia followed Seto into the front of the plane, since as he had to check with the pilot.

Tea looked at Katia, as the door closed, "I wonder who Kyle and Don are."

"They're friends of Katia. But something happened and they went back home." Mokuba answered her.

"Friends aren't suppose to leave each other. Why didn't they stay with her, even though it's been a long time since they've seen her?"

"I'm not sure but before they left, Kyle told me that Katia wasn't the same person as they knew back home."

Marik looked at Mokuba calmly, "are you sure he said that?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me and Seto, why? You know something?"

"Don't go snooping around into other people's business, like friendship girl here." Marik said, pointing at Tea.

"Excuse me?" Tea said, putting her hands on her hip, glaring at Marik.

Marik ignored her and just went to his seat.

~Front of plane~

"Where are Kyle and Don, Seto?" Katia asked, looking straight into Seto's eyes.

"All they told me was to tell you that.... they'll miss you and goodbye."

Katia looked at Seto, the words he just said sinking in. Tears than blurred her vision, not knowing what to do.

A/N: That's it, hoped you liked it, it was all I could get from my free time. Will, R & R please, and I'll TRY to update as fast as I can!


	15. Evil nearby and first kiss

****

A/N: I'm SO SORRY that it took so long to update, I was busy in trying to bring up my grades! The disclaimer is still the same, so on with the story.

Chapter 15: Evil nearby and first kiss

Katia nodded her head, not wanting the tears to fall. "When will we arrive to the Caribbean's?" She asked, changing the subject.

Before he answered, he saw hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "In twenty or fifteen hours."

"I think I'll sleep for the first ten hours."

Seto nodded in understanding, "go and rest, I'll wake you up when we get there."

Katia turned around and walked out. She saw that everyone were already in their seats, waiting patiently to leave for Spring Break.

"Hey Katia. Are you okay, we heard what happen with your two friends." Tea said, looking at Katia.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business for once Tea and not into other people's business. _Most_ people actually want their privacy." Katia said coldly and walked past her seat.

Tea sat there stunned, Yami put a hand on her shoulder, "she's just upset Tea. Just let her be she'll calm down soon enough."

Katia walked down the row and stopped near the back, where Marik was already asleep. She walked up to a stewardess, asking for a blanket. When the stewardess gave her one, Katia went back to her seat and put the blanket over him. She carefully walk past him, and sat near the window. She looked out the window, grabbing some of the blanket, thinking Marik wont mind.

She laid her head on to the cool glass of the window, crying softly. "I thought you were my friends. Why did you leave me alone?" She asked quietly, as she looked at the moon through the window. Soon she cried herself to sleep.

~Half an hour later~

Everyone were either asleep, talking, playing duel monsters or just being simply bored. Yami looked at Ryou, as he waited for Seto to make his move, "Where is tomb robber, since as you didn't let him come with us?"

"I don't know, probably bored out of his mind at home."

"I place this card face down!" Joey said, getting Yami's attention.

"Mokuba." Seto said, waiting for Yami to make a move.

"Yeah big bro?"

"Go check up on Katia for me. Since as I can't leave this duel."

"Right." Mokuba nodded, getting up. He walked towards the back of the plane.

~Back of Plane~

Marik stirred in his sleep, feeling uncomfortable. When he turned in his sleep, he fell off his seat, hitting the hard floor.

"Ow." He said, as he sat up. He saw that he was tangled in the sheet Katia gave him. He looked up to see Katia's sleeping form.

He untangled himself from the sheet and sat back down on his seat, covering her and him with the blanket. He saw the streaks from the tears she cried on her cheeks. He pushed back a strand of hair from her face, making her sigh.

"She fell asleep?" Mokbua's voice was heard.

Marik looked up, "Yeah she did. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know how Katia was doing."

"She's fine... For a while, I think."

Mokuba looked at Katia, than back at Marik, "when she wakes up, tell her I want to talk to her."

"Sure kid. Now go away." He watched Mokuba walked back to his seat up front.

'You should kill her now, since she's asleep and take what is rightfully ours.'

Marik glared at the back of the seat in front of him. 'I told you before Malik, I'm _not_ going to kill her no matter what. And if you want her lost item, you'll have to kill me first.'

Malik growled at him, "that could be arranged."

{Leave him be Malik. I have another plan to get my dearest sister's lost item,}

Marik was waiting for Malik to start talking again. 'It seems to be your lucky day Marik. You better decide fast who side your in.' than he was gone completely once again.

Marik continue to glare at the back of the seat in front of him. He looked back at Katia's sleeping face; his eyes falling on to her lost item, than to her chest as it moves up and down with the rhythm of her breathing.

He shook his head, putting an arm around her waist, carefully moving her to lay her head on his shoulder. The moon shined down on her, making her as if she was glowing.

"I'll protect you always." He whispered in to her ear, making her cuddle.

~Cargo~

Malik, Nefertiti where sitting down, "so what's your plan Nefertiti?"

"Be patient Malik." She looked at Malik, "we have yet to find the other two lost items. We cannot use the power we desire from the lost necklace if we do not have the other two."

Malik looked at her suspiciously, "what do you suggest than?"

"We must find out whom my dearest sister gave the other two lost items too."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Malik asked.

Nefertiti smiled, a smile that Malik hated to see on her. "By playing with my dearest sister's emotion."

~Katia~

Katia felt something warmed around her waist and opened her eyes. She blinked, trying to get out the sleepiness out of her eyes. She looked at the watch on her wrist and noticed that it was a little after midnight.

She groaned and tried to sit up, but couldn't. She looked down and saw an arm around her waist. She turned her head to the side as best as she could and saw Marik asleep next to her.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She nearly yelled.

Hearing this, Marik jumped back, only to fall on to the floor, again. He opened his eyes and saw Katia leaning over her seat, glaring at him.

He smirked, "you don't remember what we did?"

"You're such a liar Marik!" she glared at him harder.

Katia was about to get out of her seat, without noticing that she was tangled up in her sheets. She fell over on top of Marik, who caught her. Their lips meeting. Katia eyes widen and blushed madly as her heart was beating faster by the second.

She got off of him and sat next to him, her back turned to him. Marik sat up and looked at her back, "if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask you know."

Katia turned around, glaring at him. She tried to say something to him but couldn't think of anything. She turned her head, her blush not wanting to go away.

Seeing her blush, Marik's grin widen even more, "don't tell me that was your first kiss?"

By now, Katia was red as a tomato, "so what if it is?"

Katia felt Marik grab her chin with his thumb and forefinger, making her look at him. They stared at each other in the eyes, before Marik closed the gap between them. His lips were inches away from Katia's, both their hearts beating faster and faster.

[[Want to switch places, so I can teach this idiot a little respect?]]

[Not now Yami, I'm kind of busy.]

[[.....]]

Katia swallowed the lump in her throat, falling into a trace from Marik's eyes. Marik than brushed his lips against hers, both their eyes closing shut.

A/N: That's it, hoped you liked it, it was all I could get from my free time. Will, R & R please, and I'll TRY to update as fast as I can!


	16. Embarrassing moments and bad feelings

A/N: IMPORTANT

I changed chapter's 5-15 'cause I didn't like how it was going. So if you have read the other chapters before, you might want to go back to read them again. And it's going to take me a while to upload some stories because of school and graduation for next year and college and such. So I beg of you to please be patient for the next few months, so when I don't have to worry no more, I could update faster. Thank you.

Chapter 16: Embarrassing moments and bad feelings

Last Chapter

Katia swallowed the lump in her throat, falling into a trace from Marik's eyes. Marik than brushed his lips against hers, both their eyes closing shut.

* * *

Marik backed off, smirking down at Katia, who just looked down.

Marik leaned next to her ear, whispering, "Not bad for your first kiss."

His breath trailed down her chin, as he captured her lips again. But Katia backed off this time, looking at a confuse Marik.

"I-I can't do this."

"Why not?" Marik put his arms around her waist, pushing her against him. He begin to leave butterflies around her neck, "you know you want it."

Katia's heart was beating faster, but pushed away from him. "I don't want to get hurt again." She whispered, looking down ashamed.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

Katia looked up at Marik, his eyes showing seriousness, longing, and a lot of other emotions.

"Ahem." Both teens looked up to see Mai, one of her eyebrows raised. "You know, there _is _a bathroom." Katia blushed, while Marik just looked at her. "Now, if you both move, I wont tell anyone about this, it will be our little secret." Katia got up, going to her seat, Marik doing the same. Mai walked past them and into the bathroom, a wide smile on her face. 'Kids these days.'

"That was embarrassing."

"I thought it was pretty funny."

"I thought it was pretty funny." Katia mocked him, leaning back on her seat. She looked out the window, trying to calm her heart.

Marik just smiled and did the same, closing his eyes.

'No, I can't fall for him. I closed those feelings when _he_ dumped me.'

[[But love can bring back those feelings, you know.]]

[How do you know it's _really_ love?]

[[By the way you feel when you're around him, and how your heart beats just by his touch.]]

Before Katia can say something, she felt pressure on her hand. She looked down at her hand to see Marik holding it and caressing it with his thumb. She looked up at him, seeing the same emotions in his eyes, her heart beating faster and faster.

[[Just like that.]]

[So that's how love really feels? It's nothing like how I felt when I was with him.]

[[Who's him?]]

[A past nobody.]

Katia smiled and looked away but not before seeing the grin on Marik's face.

'I'll make sure no one comes near you. I promise.' Marik vowed, closing his eyes.

[Yami?]

[[Yeah?]]

[How do you know what love felt like?]

[[Because I've felt it before.]]

[But how did you know the difference between the real thing and a fake one?]

[[...... Because I've felt a lot of fake love, than I felt the real thing.]]

[[Can I ask who it was when you felt the real thing?]

[[A past nobody.]]

Katia smiled, knowing Iris didn't feel like talking about her past. She than closed her eyes, sleep quickly taking her over.

Mai's POV

As I walked past the two lover birds, I saw them fast asleep, holding hands. I smiled and walked back to my seat. It's strange though. Whenever I see Katia, I feel like I've known her before she moved here.

"You okay Mai?"

I looked up at Duke, as he took me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of what to do when we land on the Caribbean." Duke nodded, and walked away.

I knew he didn't believe me but that's his problem.

Normal POV

Duke walked back to his seat but not before glancing back at Katia, feeling the same way as Mai about Katia.

'Where have I see you before?' He shook his head, going to sleep.

As Yami waited for Seto to make a move, his mind wonder to the days in the Caribbean.

'Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.'

A/N: Sorry if it was short, it was all I could get from my free time. Will, R & R please, and I'll TRY to update as fast as I can!


	17. Danger already here

****

Summers here, Yeah!! To bad I got summer school. -.- Oh well. here's the next chapter, I think I'm going to end it soon! You know the disclaimer so I won't even bother with it!

Chapter 17: Danger already here

--Caribbean's--

Everyone walked out of the plane, stretching.

"Can't wait to hit the beach!" Tea said.

"Can't wait to hit the stores!" Mai yelled.

"Can't wait for the guys!" Serenity said, getting a shocked brother, three grinning girls, and three frowning men.

Serenity blushed, "I never knew you were like that, Serenity." Mai said, elbowing her.

"Our little girl is growing up." Katia mocked a motherly voice, making the girls laugh.

"Hey, any guy who wants ta hang wit my sis, has ta get through me!"

"Too bad you'll be busy with other things." Katia said, making Joey and Mai blush a deep red. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Quit fooling around, I want to check in to the hotel."

"Relax Kaiba, jeez. It's Spring Break." Kaiba turned around and walked towards a limo that was waiting for them.

--Two hours later--

(a/n: I'm not so much into it, can you tell?)

As everyone was checked into his or her rooms, most of them slept from the long flight, went out to the beach or pool.

Katia laid on her bed, watching the sun set on the horizon. Many colors lurking both on the sky and the water.

"You're still worried of my sister, are you not?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Katia didn't look away from the breath taking view, as she was used to her yami just to sneak up on her.

"Yes." she said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry to give you my burden."

Katia smiled sadly, "you didn't know I was going to be your reincarnation. So it's not your fault, Iris. But mine." Her smiled faded, as Iris frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Katia sat up, still no looking at her yami. "I wished to come here, to this fantasy world. If I have not came here, your sister wouldn't be here trying to rule the world."

Iris stayed quiet, seeing the tears on Katia's eyes but she force herself to not cry. The door lightly closed, making Iris go to her soul room. Katia didn't hear the door or anyone walking in, until the person spoke up.

"But if you haven't came to this fantasy world, you wouldn't have brought back he power of the lost items!"

Katia's eyes widen in horror and turned around only to get hit in the side of her head, going unconscious.

Nefertiti smiled, taking he necklace, "pick her up Malik. And let's go before anyone comes looking for her." Malik did what he was told and walked out of the room. Nefertiti put a note on the bed than left.

Not long after they left did Mokuba knocked on Katia's door.

"Katia? Are you there?" He put the master key in and walked in to see the room empty but not before he saw the note on the bed. He read it than ran out yelling. "Kaaibbaa!!"

--Beach--

Mai was laying on her towel, Tea and Serenity next to her doing the same.

"Why don't ya girls stop lying around and come in da water!"

Mai took her sunglasses off and looked up at Joey. "I would like to get a tan first, Joey." Mai put her glassed back on but than shrieked when Joey picked her up. "Joey, put me down! Now!"

"Okay." Joey dropped Mai on the water.

Mai stood up and glared at Joey, "you better run!"

"Uh-oh! Yikes!" Joey ran as Mai ran after him, glaring daggers at his back.

Tea and Serenity laughed but Tea stopped as Yami did the same to her. Serenity laughed harder, holding her side.

"If only Katia was here to see this."

"Where _is_ Katia?"

Serenity looked to see Marik sitting next to her, while wiping her tears. "Kaiba said she was up in her room. Probably tired from the flight."

Marik nodded, lying back on his elbows. Serenity looked back to the scene and saw both Yami and Joey being ducked under water by Mai and Tea.

"That's what you get you jerk!" They yelled in union, smiling at their little victory.

The four of them walked up to the beach, "Marik! Marik! Marik!"

Marik turned back to see Mokuba running towards him. "What the hell is wrong with you kid?"

"It's Katia! They've taken her!" He handed Marik the note.

Marik grabbed the note and stood up. He read it than ran towards the hotel.

"Wait for us Marik!" Mai yelled, as they grabbed their things and ran after Marik.

'I'm sorry Katia for not being there! Please be safe!'

****

A/N: Sorry if it was short, it was all I could get, I have kind of a writers block. Will, R & R please, and I'll TRY to update as fast as I can!


	18. Where to go

Sorry I took so long to upload, I had a major writer's block, and school is starting soon. Finally a senior, Yes!! But instead of graduating in California with all of my friends, I have to graduate here. Will, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! You know the disclaimer, so go and read!

Chapter 18: Where to go

* * *

Last Chapter:

The four of them walked up to the beach, "Marik! Marik! Marik!"

Marik turned back to see Mokuba running towards him. "What the hell is wrong with you kid?"

"It's Katia! They've taken her!" He handed Marik the note.

Marik grabbed the note and stood up. He read it than ran towards the hotel.

"Wait for us Marik!" Mai yelled, as they grabbed their things and ran after Marik.

'I'm sorry Katia for not being there! Please be safe!'

* * *

--Dahshûr, Egypt--

Katia groaned in pain, moving her head from side to side slowly. She tired to move her hands but felt pressure on both her wrists. Snapping her eyes open, Katia saw an unfamiliar room. The only light source was around her, everything else was covered in darkness. Katia started to panic and tired to move but couldn't. She turned her head upward and saw that her wrists were clamp in irons.

"No! Where the hell am I?"

"In Egypt." Katia turned her head to see Nefertiti come out of the shadows. "Dahshûr to be exact."

Katia scooted back but only a couple of inches, seeing as she was held down. Nefertiti smirked in approval of Katia's fear for her. "What do you want from me? Let me go!"

Nefertiti held up the Lost Necklace, walking up the steps that the stone table had. Katia held back a horror gasp, eyes widen, as she gazed at her necklace.

"I cannot let you go just yet. You see," Nefertiti walked closer to Katia, leaning towards her so their faces were closer to each other. "I _need_ you to activate the Lost Necklace's true power. Along with the other two Lost Items we still have to find."

"Bu-but how did we get to Egypt so fast, if I was in the Caribbean's?!"

Nefertiti stood up straight, her right palm face upwards. "Simple, little one." She than whispered, "magic."

"More like black magic."

Nefertiti simply smiled and started walking backwards on the steps. "I hope you have a good rest, for when the time comes, I'll be taking your life, along with my dear sisters once again. And all shall bow down to me all over again." And with that, Nefertiti disappeared into the darkness, leaving Katia alone once again.

Katia let a lone tear fall over her nose and on to her left cheek, whispering only one word, one name.

"Marik."

--Kaiba's jet--

"Marik."

Marik sat straight up in his chair, causing everyone to jump up startled by his actions, as he heard his name begin called.

"What's wrong Marik?" Serenity asked, alarmed.

"I thought I heard Katia calling out my name." Marik shook his head. "I'm losing it."

"Now that we have that cleared up." Kaiba said coldly. "Back to the conversation. How are we going to find Katia? And who kidnapped her?"

"Nefertiti kidnapped her, along with my dark half and Bakura." Marik said, sighing.

"Nefertiti?" Kaiba said, disbelieving him. "Nefertiti DIED like what? 5,000 years ago! And has for Malik and Bakura, I bet they were behind this mess!"

"Nefertiti IS alive and SHE is the one who kidnapped Katia, Priest Seto Kaiba."

Everybody looked up to see Iris in a ghostly form, flickering once an a while.

"Pharaoh Iris!" Both Yami and Marik said surprise.

"Pharaoh Iris? I heard that name before." Kaiba muttered, looking at the figure that looks almost like Katia.

"I don't have much time. My sister, Nefertiti, is hiding in the old ruins of Dahshûr, Egypt. But first you must go to the town of Badari. Go into the market and look for an old woman. She will tell you where to go and meet those who are still loyal to me and passed it down generation after generation. They will give you something, which the dark battle will once again resurface."

After she said this, Iris disappeared, leaving the group to make up a new plan.

A/N: Sorry if it was short, it was all I could get, I have kind of a writer's block. Will, R & R please, and I'll TRY to update as fast as I can!


	19. Flash of the Past

****

Sorry I took so long to upload, I had a major writer's block, and school started. Finally a senior, Yes!! But instead of graduating in California with all of my friends, I have to graduate here. Will, enjoy this chapter!! You know the disclaimer, so go and read!

Chapter 19: Flash of the Past

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Nefertiti?" Kaiba said, disbelieving him. "Nefertiti DIED like what? 5,000 years ago! And has for Malik and Bakura, I bet they were behind this mess!"

__

"Nefertiti IS alive and SHE is the one who kidnapped Katia, Priest Seto Kaiba."

Everybody looked up to see Iris in a ghostly form, flickering once an a while.

"Pharaoh Iris!" Both Yami and Marik said surprise.

"Pharaoh Iris? I heard that name before." Kaiba muttered, looking at the figure that looks almost like Katia.

__

"I don't have much time. My sister, Nefertiti, is hiding in the old ruins of Dahshûr, Egypt. But first you must go to the town of Badari. Go into the market and look for an old woman. She will tell you where to go and meet those who are still loyal to me and passed it down generation after generation. They will give you something, which the dark battle will once again resurface."

After she said this, Iris disappeared, leaving the group to make up a new plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba's plane landed on an airport, couple miles away from the city Badari, three jeeps taking them from the airport to the city. The city than came into view, old house ruins to the side, as it combine with the new and old city. As they drew nearer, two people got a flash of the past.

--5,000 years ago--

Two cloaked people walked into the city without the guards noticing. They slipped into the shadows of the alleyways and followed a fiat, yet strong aurora. As they turned the corner, the cloaked people stopped, as they saw their target. Two woman; one priestess and one princess, one citizen, two body guards, and a panther. The panther than started to growl in the shadows near the two cloaked people.

Everyone turned around to the shadows and tried to see what Rai was growling at.

"The thief!" Joey whispered.

"Come on out! We're not afraid of some stupid thief!" Lei said, getting out his sword.

The same guy in the red cloak came out of the shadows.

Joey going in front of Iris, "you must be da thief who's been hanging around here. Da one who tried ta buy me and ma sis dis morin!"

"I a sure you I am not the thief."

Joey scoffed, "yeah right, show yourself coward!"

The guy pushed back his hood to reveal multi color hair that was spiked up, with a crimson tipped, blonde bangs ran through it, in zigzag shaped.

Joey gasped and took a step back in fear, "Pharaoh Yami, I did not know it was you, I am sorry."

"Do not worry, I understand you were merely just trying to protect your friends." Yami turned to the princess, her bodyguards and her high priestess. "And now I know how you got so much money to buy of the kids."

Iris smiled a little, "yes, um, are you going to send me away?"

Yami also smiled back, "no, you are free to stay as long as you like. Come visit me, if you like, at the palace before you take your leave."

"I'll do that. Good night Pharaoh Yami."

"Good night princess Iris." and with that he watched them leave, before he snuck back in to the palace.

"What should we do?" A man's voice came from one of the cloaked figure.

"We go to the one source who can help us." A woman's voice came from the other.

One of them turned their head. "We should leave now and return when she is ready."

Then the figures walked into the darkness, the vision fading.

--Present--

Mai and Duke blinked their eyes, looking around in confusion.

"You guys okay?" Joey asked, looking at the both of them.

"I'm fine. Just worried about Katia, is all." Mai said, smiling sadly.

"I got something in my eye." Duke said, blinking rapidly.

They both looked over to the Nile River, the water sparkling as if jewels were in there. They each thought of one question.

'What the hell was that?'

As they finally entered the city, everyone looked around the busy streets.

"So.... How are we suppose ta find dat old lady now?" Joey asked, looking from left to right.

"Who knows, but we have to start somewhere." Marik said, as he started walking down the street, everyone following.

--On a jet--

A boy about 15 years old paced up and down the private jet. He black hair spiked up, except for a couple of hairs that fell over his eyes. He wore a black shirt with the superman sign, and white baggy pants that covered black and white DC shoes. He suddenly sat down and banged the table in anger.

Isis looked up to the tan boy, looking into his brown eyes that showed anger, worry, regret, and love.

"Calm down! We are about to arrive in Egypt in three hours."

The boy looked up at her. "I can't _wait_ three hours! Katia could be dead by now!

"If you keep thinking negative, she will be." The boy leaned back on his seat, rubbing his face. "My brother wont let her die. Nor Pharaoh Yami, or Pharaoh Iris, or the reincarnations of Pharaoh Iris' friends, and body guards."

The boy put his hands on top of his knees. "I know, I know. I'm just really worried about her. I don't know what I'll do if Katia dies." Isis smiled sadly, than looked back down to her folder of papers.

****

A/N: Sorry if it was short, it was all I could get, I have kind of a writer's block. Will, R & R please, and I'll TRY to update as fast as I can!


	20. The Old Legend

****

Sorry I took so long to upload, I had a major writer's block, and school started. Finally a senior, Yes!! But instead of graduating in California with all of my friends, I have to graduate here. Will, enjoy this chapter!! You know the disclaimer, so go and read!

Chapter 20: The Old Legend

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

A boy about 15 years old paced up and down the private jet. He black hair spiked up, except for a couple of hairs that fell over his eyes. He wore a black shirt with the superman sign, and white baggy pants that covered black and white DC shoes. He suddenly sat down and banged the table in anger.

Isis looked up to the tan boy, looking into his brown eyes that showed anger, worry, regret, and love.

"Calm down! We are about to arrive in Egypt in three hours."

The boy looked up at her. "I can't _wait_ three hours! Katia could be dead by now!

"If you keep thinking negative, she will be." The boy leaned back on his seat, rubbing his face. "My brother wont let her die. Nor Pharaoh Yami, or Pharaoh Iris, or the reincarnations of Pharaoh Iris' friends, and body guards."

The boy put his hands on top of his knees. "I know, I know. I'm just really worried about her. I don't know what I'll do if Katia dies." Isis smiled sadly, than looked back down to her folder of papers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nefertiti was sitting on her bed, looking at her father, Pharaoh of Dahshûr 5,000 years ago. Tears of anger streaked her down her face.

"You'll pay, father, for doing this to me! _I_ was supposed to be Pharaoh, not Iris!"

Nefertiti put her right arm in front of her and shot a black energy ball at the past portal, when Iris' face came up.

"You'll be pharaoh of the whole world, love. Don't you worry."

Nefertiti smiled, as she looked to her left to see Bakura leaning against the doorframe, arms cross. He pushed himself off and walked towards Nefertiti, his arms to the side.

As he was close enough, he said, "and you can kill that sister of yours." Than he kissed her.

'And you'll be nothing more but my servant, Bakura. No matter how much I love you, you will not rule along with me.'

--Katia--

Katia continued to struggle with the chains, but she couldn't get free. She yelled in frustration, and banged her head back, crying.

"Marik, where are you?" Katia jerked back, when she felt somebody brush her tears away.

"Too bad Nefertiti is planning on killing you. You would be a nice plaything."

Katia moved her head, as Malik stroked her cheek.

Malik grabbed a fist full of her hair. "I should have some fun, before you die." Katia screamed, as Malik loamed over her. "Scream all you want, nobody will come because no one can hear you." Malik grinned and stared taking off his clothes.

--Badari's Market Place--

Marik look about the marketplace, people of different races buying or exchanging things.

__

"Marik! Where are you? Please make him stop!"

Marik looked around, as he heard Katia's voice.

"You okay Marik?" Serenity put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets hurry up and find the old hag! I don't think Katia could last any longer."

"Are you all looking for an old woman?" A voice said from behind the group.

They all turned around and saw a man wearing a dark blue cloak, His tanned face the only thing revealed.

"Who are you?" Marik asked, glaring at the man.

The man looked over the group and bowed his head at Yami. "Pharaoh Yami, it is nice to see you once again."

Yami looked surprise at the man. "You know who I am?"

The man looked up at him. "Aye, I do. For I am the grandson of my great, great, great, great, great, will you get the picture, great grandpa. His name, Lei, and was the palace guard of both Pharaoh Ay and Iris."

"So your name is Lei too?" Kaiba asked, annoyed.

The man looked at Kaiba, a smirk on his face. "Actually, my name is Seth." Seth looked back to the group. "Follow me, I will take you to the old woman."

--Katia--

Katia had her head turned, tears streaming down her face. Malik was buttoning up his shirt, a smile on his face.

"You weren't that bad, that's for sure. But I had better."

Malik leaned in and kissed Katia on the cheek, making her jerk back, crying harder. Malik laughed and left, leaving Katia by herself once more. She curled up as best as she could, her shoulders shaking.

'Marik! Ray! Please come get me!'

Katia shook her head, the tears never stopping.

--Badari--

Seth took the group down empty streets, up crowded ones, through narrow paths, and in between ruin houses. Half an hour passed, when Seth led them inside a smoky room. As the whole group entered, they saw a woman and a boy sitting in front of them, their backs to them.

"It's about time you got here." The woman said, turning around.

Marik was taken back. "Isis!? What are you doing here?"

"I had to bring somebody." Isis indicated to the boy next to her.

He turned around, "so that's Marik." It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Who wants to know?" Marik asked back, glaring at him.

"Enough!" Everyone looked up to see a woman walking in the room.

She walked over to the ground full of cushions and sat in the middle. She indicated to the group who just entered to sit. They did what they were told.

"My name is Nakia, and I am here to tell you an old legend before giving you what you need."

The group looked at each other, unsure to trust the woman.

"This is how it goes: _A pharaoh from Badari was in two great, dark battles._" Nakia looked to Yami and Kaiba. "You, Pharaoh Yami, have finally gotten out of the puzzle and gotten your own body." Nakia looked at Kaiba, "Your spirit of the priest is yet to be revealed to you. Yet, you do not believe any that you have heard."

"Because there's no such thing." Seto said a bit angry.

Nakia huffed, than continued the story. "Pharaoh Yami battled in the first dark battle that was determined the fate of the world. He helped Pharaoh Iris defeat her enemy, but was not able to help save her soul from being trap from the wretched curse of the Lost Item Necklace.

But as legend goes, two guardians who protected the power of the lost necklace, came to the battle but were too late. Lei gave them the lost necklace for protection, if one day Pharaoh Iris returns. Upton requested for them to bring her memory back of her friends, if she is reincarnated"

Nakia looked up at them, smiling. "And that day, my friends, is finally here. Though she may be from an other world, the reincarnation of Pharaoh Iris has came back to this world. Thanks for the help of Pegasus. The girl was reincarnated, yes, but in a different world from us. Pegasus has found the Lost Necklace and was traveling through different worlds to bring back the reincarnation of Pharaoh Iris. And once he has succeeded, the great, dark battle will once again resurface and the fate of the world will be in her hands."

Nakia looked at the boy in front of her. "My dear boy," Nakia shook her head. "This time, no one knows of the outcome of this battle. Katia might die, or be sacrifice for peace."

The boy gripped the cushions under him. "No! I wont lose her again!"

"Nor will I!" Marik said, glaring at the woman.

"Than, protect her. Both of you. If you truly love Katia, help her not be frighten of her power anymore! Help her be one with the power."

****

A/N: Sorry if it was short, it was all I could get, I have kind of a writer's block. Will, R & R please, and I'll TRY to update as fast as I can!


	21. The Lost Bracelets

AzN-Ilse: Actually, I have so many ideas that sometimes I have to create a new story. And as for the updating, will, most of them I haven't really updated because of writers block but I try whenever I get an idea. I never really heard or seen or even red Fruit Basket but I'll try to read you story nonetheless, I'm working, so I hardly get time to read anything anymore. I just write up my stories up to 2 or 3 in the morning and update!

Sorry I took so long to upload, I had a major writer s block, and school started. Finally a senior, Yes!! But instead of graduating in California with all of my friends, I have to graduate here. Will, enjoy this chapter!! You know the disclaimer, so go and read!

Chapter 21: The Lost Bracelets

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Nakia looked at the boy in front of her. "My dear boy," Nakia shook her head. "This time, no one knows of the outcome of this battle. Katia might die, or be sacrifice for peace."

The boy gripped the cushions under him. "No! I wont lose her again!"

"Nor will I!" Marik said, glaring at the woman.

"Than, protect her. Both of you. If you truly love Katia, help her not be frighten of her power anymore! Help her be one with the power."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is bullshit!" Seto said, shaking his head.

Everyone looks at him, some annoyed, some with sympathy.

"I believe in making my own history." Seto said angrily.

Nakia shook her head, and turned to Seth. "Bring out the Lost Items."

Seth nodded and walked through another room, a curtain blocking it. Seth came back seconds later, holding two old boxes covered in gold and sand. Egyptian writing covered the entire golden boxes. On top of both of them had the eye of Horus, one with Harpie's Lady on the right side, the other had a Hayabusa Knight on the right side.

Seth gave them to Nakia, who put the one with the Harpie s Lady in front of Mai, and the other in front of Duke.

"These belong to you." She said, her hands outstretched out in front of her, indicating the two boxes.

Mai and Duke looked at each other, than at the rusted locks.

"Will, where's the key?" Mai asked.

Nakia smiled, "you two must figure it out how to open it. If you do, you are destined to have them."

Shrugging, and not thinking, Duke grabbed a nearby statue, and slammed it against the lock, busting it open. The group in the room cringed at the contact, making Duke looked up.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

He carefully put down the statue and opened the box. Inside was a golden bracelet, covered in gold and Egyptian writing, while in the middle was Hayabusa Knight.

Mai sat there, looking at her locked box for a while, not knowing what to do. Snapping her fingers, Mai took out two bobby pins from her hair and started to pick the lock. Twisting the bobby pins a few more minutes, Mai finally got the lock to open. Smiling, she took off the lock, looking up to the group, their mouths open slightly.

"What?" Mai asked innocently.

Smiling, Mai opened the box and saw that it was the same as Duke's. Inside was a golden bracelet, covered in gold and Egyptian writing, while in the middle was Harpie's Lady. Mai and Duke picked up the bracelets and examined them closely.

"Put them on, see the past. Meet your past."Nakia said, nodding her head at the duo.

Mai and Duke looked at each other, shrugging. Mai put the bracelet into her right wrist, as Duke put his bracelet on his left. As soon as the bracelets were on them, flashbacks of the past raced through their minds, an urge of power going throughout their bodies. Once it passed over, Mai and Duke looked at Nakia.

"What the hell was that?" Mai asked, her voice shaking.

"Both of your pasts." Nakia said simply.

"Out past of what?! Back to Egypt?" Duke nearly yelled with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes."

Duke and Mai was taken back.

"Yes."Nakia repeated. "Your pasts from Egypt. Both of you are the reincarnation of Mainia and Dukem. The two protectors of the main power source. The Lost Necklace, which Katia has."

"Who ever thought my sister would have the reincarnations of the past come help her." The boy said, looking at Isis.

"Who the hell are you?" Marik asked, glaring at the boy.

The boy glared back at Marik. "None of your damn business blonde!"

Marik stood up, "you want me to kick your ass, you child."

The boy also stood up. "If you can reach that high shorty." The boy was only two or three inches taller than Marik.

"Why you son of a-"

"Both of you stop it!" Isis yelled, standing in between the two. "Ray, we'll get your sister back, don't worry. Marik, unless you want to see Katia again, you best not fight anymore unless it's with Malik."

"Isis is right. We have to leave now before we're too late." Yami said, nodding to the Nakia. "Thank you for everything."

"Be safe, my pharaoh." Nakia bowed her head, than turned to Seth. "Go with them, she will need your help as well."

Seth nodded, following the group out of the ruined house.

A/N: Sorry if it was short, it was all I could get, I have kind of a writer s block. Will, R & R please, and I ll TRY to update as fast as I can! I have a snow day! No school! Yeah!!


End file.
